Passion of the Heart
by Fantasy Trickster
Summary: “Kai that’s a stop light!”
1. Chapter 1

Four years. It had been four years since the world tournament had been won and it seemed that so much had happened in that time. Teams had broken and new ones had formed. The rules of blading had changed there were no longer four to a team but six. No one was aware of why this rule had changed but it did. The All Starz had gone different ways but Michael had gone to Mr. Dickinson asking for any kind of balding team and with the new rule Michael had joined the Blade Breakers. The Majestic's had stayed together but need two new team mates and went, also to Mr. D looking for some type of help and so they received it. Turns out that the White Tigers had broken up because Gary was no longer able to play and Mariah had gotten married to someone in Russia. So now with Kevin and Lee the Majestic's were once again a team. The biggest change however, was the night when Tala came into the training center where the teams were training. He was bruised, slashed, almost dead. He joined the Blade Breakers after he was well again.  
Yes so much had changed but now it was for the best. The teams were in order and were going to the world championship for the final time. Only they did not know what was going to happen before they were to battle. Both teams were good yes, but Mr. D knew they could not stand a chance in the tournament; they had all been balding since they were thirteen and fourteen now they were seventeen and eighteen years old and had never learned what they needed to go on away from balding but he had a plan. This plan would change everything. This plan wasn't going to fail, he knew it wouldn't.  
On an early morning the boy's were sitting in their meeting room when Mr. D walked in. He sat in front of the boys and looked all of them in the eye. The boys were getting weird feelings. He had called them here to speak to them. They had done this before yes, but never had he sat down and looked them in the eye as if someone had died. What was going on? Well Tyson wasn't going to wait he had to know and he had to know now!  
"So why did you call us here?" Tyson asked  
"I called all of you boys here today to tell you that we will be going to visit a training center in the Bahamas. You will meet new people and train in new power." Mr. D said.  
"Oh hell no! You are not returning me into some zombie!" Tala screamed jumping up in rage.  
"Calm down Tala I would never do that to you and this is not like your old training center. This one is different. Trust me." Said Mr. Dickinson.  
The boys were to leave in three days at 4a.m; no sooner, no later. They would spend a year at the training center and work. It was going to be January 1st soon and that is when they would leave. Mr. D had not told them why they were going he would just state "you'll see" and drop the subject. They all wanted to know what this place was like however, in the back of everyone of their minds they thought; maybe it was the Abby all over again.  
The boys were heading down to dinner the night before they left when they heard Mr. D on the phone with someone and they decided to listen. They knew it had to be someone from the center because he spoke of them leaving. However they did not like some parts of the conversation.  
"Yes we'll be there by 7:00a.m tomorrow will you be ready?"

"All right, I only hope they'll survive this sounds a little risky."

"Ok I believe you. All right we'll see you tomorrow. Good Bye" The boys ran as fast as they could up to their game room where they would usually hold meetings without Mr. D. they fell to the floor out of breath. All of them got their breath back. Oliver locked the door and joined the group.

"What are we going to do? He is trying to kill us."

"Mr. D would never do that we must just be thinking the wrong thing," Max said

"Hello didn't you just hear that conversation he has it in for us we must not be strong enough bladders in his eyes so he wants to pump us up with oh it's to horrible to think about." Tala said

"Come on guys when has Mr. D ever said we needed more practices? Does he ever push us to be the best maybe we are just going at this all wrong? So tomorrow we should just go and have fun at this place and if all else fails we're at the Bahamas so we have the beach to go to." Tyson said being the voice of reason.

"And your stats are great so you all have nothing to worry about." Kenny spoke looking at his computer.

"Yeah guys let's go and give it our all." Kevin said.

"I'm with Kevin" Enrique said.

"Ok guys lets do this" Ray said.

"Yeah!" All the boys said at once. It was 4 a.m. and all the boys were ready and tired while boarding the plane. Once seated, they all went back to sleep. When the boys woke up again they were at the first stop to refuel the plane so they got off and got some breakfast at a restaurant. Mr. D had said he was going to make a call while he was gone the boy talked.

"You think he's calling the center?" Johnny asked

"Wouldn't doubt it," Robert said.

"He has been talking to people ever since we took off what is he up to?" Kai said.

"Not sure it could be anything." Kenny said.

"Oh well we said that we would stick through this." Ray said

"Ray's right. We have to go through this even if it is bad." Lee spoke.

"Let us just hope it's not what we think," Kevin said.

The boys recorded the plane and slept the rest of the way to the Bahamas. When they woke up they had landed and were getting their bags. They walked out following Mr. D. The boys had a limo waiting for them. The door of the limo opened and reviled a tall woman with dark brown hair and another with gray blond locks who stood about 5'1 at the most. Both were in skirts and jackets of white and t-shirts of black.

"Hello Mr. D are these the boys?" The tall brown haired woman asked.

"Why yes this is Tala." Mr. D said pointing toward Tala. "And Tyson, Kenny and Max." He said pointing toward each of them. One by one he introduced the boys and then the women introduced themselves.

"I'm Kitty." The brown haired woman spoke.

"And I'm Pam." said the dirty blond. "Alright lets go," She said and they all got into the limo and went to this center where the boys were going to stay for the next year. The limo pulled up to a huge mansion with stone steps leading up to two, very large oak doors. There were windows the size of a regular house going up at least 10 stories. This place didn't have that creepy look the Abby had but still the sweetest kittens have the sharpest claws. Or so they say.

The boys walked up the stone steps toward the intimidating oak doors. As they reached the top of the steps a tall man with a serious facial expression opened the door. The boy's walked in not sure what to think of the place. Wow! This was incredible! The boy's eyes traveled all around the entrance hall. There was a grand staircase in the middle of the floor and on either side of the stairs was a hallway. Many doors aligned the hallway and between each of them was a large, white pillar. Above their heads was an enormous chandelier.

"Well boys I see your quite in awe of the center. Why don't we go get you settled in and you can go looking around," Kitty said as she began to climb the stairs. The boy's followed quickly behind. At the top of the steps each boy was given a room number. Once the boys settled in, all of them went their own ways.

Kenny, Max, and Tyson were heading out to find the food court. They had been walking around for what felt like an hour and had come across nothing. They were on the brink of giving up when all of a sudden they heard singing coming from a room up ahead. The boys slowly got to the door and took a  
peek inside. The boys looked inside the doors to see three girls. One had turquoise hair pulled up in a ponytail to show the layer of curls beneath it. She also had ice blue strands of hair framing her face and was singing Linkin Park's song "Points of Authority." She was sitting back in her black ripped tee shirt with a butterfly in the center. Her jeans with one knee cut open completed the outfit. Her eyes matched the turquoise layer of her hair were looking at a girl who was balding.  
This girl was a little shorter than Max and had black hair cut straight at the end of her ribs her blue black eyes seemed to be so focused on the blade that she couldn't hear the other girl singing. Her black cargo pants were baggy and I mean baggy. A black tanktop with thin straps showed off her two necklace's; one was a metal cross on a guys chain and the other was a shorter chain and had a piece of gold with the Chinese symbol of strength engraved on it. Her black sneakers completed the outfit.

The third girl was sitting next to the girl singing. She had waist long dark blue hair tied into two ponytails on either side of her head. Her dark light blue eyes shown brightly from the light of the laptop screen on her lap. Her light blue long sleeved T-shirt was partly covered by a dark blue sleeveless jacket. The outfit was finished off by a white mini skirt, with a dazzle of light blue and white knee high socks with light blue sneakers with dark blue laces.

"Ok when can we leave." The girl who was once singing spoke out.

"Just on more seconded Jane let me just finish this experiment."

"She's just jealous that you choose me to try out this new blade." The girl balding said with a smirk.

"Why you!" The girl name Jane said getting up about ready to trample on the girl balding.

"Now, now come on Jane stop it you know Amaura was just kidding. Right Amaura?" The girl who had been typing on her laptop said to the girl balding.

"Of course Miyo you know I would never pick a fight with someone unless I thought it was worth my time." Amaura said

"Why you little! That's it let me at her let me at her." Jane said trying to get away from the girl call Miyo.

"Oh come on Jane you know I'm just kidding." Amaura said.

"Ok well are you done because I'm like so ready for food!" asked Jane

"I agree I'm like starving." Said Amaura. "Yeah I'm done let's go to the food court. What's everybody in the mood for?" Both Amaura and Jane traded looks and the smiled evilly.

"Pizza!" They both said at once.

"Ok lets go" Miyo spoke opening a door on the other end of the room. "Ok let me get my stuff." Amaura said running over to get something.

"Well hurry I'm starving." Jane said Amaura ran over to get her black sports bag that had the same symbol on the side as her necklace. She looked up only to see the door slightly opened and 3 sets of eyes peaking in.

"Well, well look what we have here ladies." Amaura said as she walked over to the door the guys were hiding behind and opened it causing the boy's to fall into the room in a big pile. Kenny was on the bottom then Max then Tyson. They looked at the floor to see a foot tapping on the ground. They followed the foot up to a very pissed Jane.

"And WHO might YOU be?" she asked. Emphasizing on the who and you.

"Well I'm Tyson this is Max and the guy on the bottom is Kenny." Tyson said putting on a cheesey smile.

"Yeah well I'm Jane and we don't like spy's in our center." Jane said.

"Well if I may interrupt, Tyson could up get up cause I can't breath." Kenny said

"Oh sorry Chief." Tyson said

"Tyson, Kenny? Oh Jane it's ok there the guys Lilly been talking about." Miyo said

"Oh really I'm sorry. I thought you were spy's." Jane said helping Tyson up.

"It's ok we've been through worse." Max said

"Well boy's I guess we should introduce ourselves. I'm Amaura this is Jane," she said pointing to the girl who had been singing.

"And this is Miyo." Amaura said pointing to the girl with the blue I Mac laptop.

"Well it's nice to meet you and now you said something about Pizza can I have some to?" Tyson asked.

"Sure this way." Jane said leading the way.

"Thanks." Tyson said following her while Kenny and Miyo did the same. Max followed behind only to stop. He looked over his back and there was Amaura looking for something in her bag. He walked over to her.

"What are you looking for?" Max asked.

"Oh nothing it's not important." Amaura said getting up and walking toward the door.

"Well ok." Max said following her out.

Oliver, Lee and Kevin walked down the hall looking for the food court they had taken the west wing while Tyson, Max and Kenny had taken the east wing. They all had been walking for forever. Oliver had to admit there was something odd about this place for as long as they had been walking they had not seen one person. Not one!

"Hey does anyone else think that there is something weird about this place besides me?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah we haven't seen anyone that's odd." Kevin said.

"I have to agree." Lee said All of a sudden Kevin stopped.

"What is it Kevin?" Lee asked

"Music. Don't you here it?" Kevin said. They walked over to the door, which the music was coming from. The boy's opened the door to see three girls one was tuning up a guitar the other was doing scales on a piano the last one was drinking water from a blue water bottle. The one tuning a guitar had short brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a studded dog collar with a black tight sleeveless top with fingerless gloves that went up to her shoulders making it a great combo with the black baggy jeans that were so long you couldn't see her feet. The one playing the piano was a short blond and blue eyed girl wearing a yellow shirt whit the sleeves only going half way down her arms low-rise dark blue jeans made the outfit look complete. There was a jacket laying on top of the piano that was black and looked to go down to ones keenness however; the one thing that stuck out the most was her necklace that had a crystal hart shaped pendant on it. Drinking the water was a pale skinned blue-gray eyed girl who's hair was black but blue at the roots and tips twisted up in to a clip. A silver long sleeved top with a blue green narrow skirt to her knees with black pants with a blue design underneath completed her look.

"Are you ready Darra?" The girl playing the piano asked.

"Yeah I'm ready." Said the girl putting down her water bottle.

"What about you Linky?" the same girl on the piano asked.

"Yeah I'm ready Lauren." Linky said

"Ok lets start this song." Lauren said. The girl Lauren began to play a great melody on the piano joined shortly after by Linky on Guitar. Lauren kept time with her foot and then began to sing.

She finished and the guitar and piano went on for another second and then they to stopped.  
"Ok we're all done." Lauren said.  
"Yes finally." said Linky  
"Hey you guys did great." Darra said All of a sudden Linky's ears perked up. She turned around.  
"Someone's here." Linky said  
"What how when were?" Lauren spoke.  
"Slience." Linky said. She listened for another second. Then she ran like there was no tomorrow and opened the door to reveal the three boys. "What are you doing here and you had better get out now!" "Hey we were only looking for the food court and didn't you mother ever tell you it's rude to threaten your guest." Kevin said  
"Guest. Are you part of the groups coming to train here?" Darra asked.

"Yes we are." Oliver said.

"Well then we will show you to the food court might I ask for your names please?" Lauren said

"Well I'm Oliver the one talking to your friend is Kevin and the one with black hair is Lee." Oliver introduced.

"How come I know nothing for they're coming?" Linky said getting pissed

"Well if you remember right you chose not to listen to Jordan when she told us about them. You just yawned and said and I quote 'Wake me up when it's over'." Lauren said

"Well anyway I'm Darra, This is Lauren and the girl getting all pissed in Linky."

"Ok now that we're all introduced lets go to the food court." Lauren said. Lauren lead the boys to the food court but not before Lee caught a glimpse of Darra pulling out a pager type of object. He thought nothing more of it and walked on.

Johnny walked down the hallway. He had always been the lone wolf of his team. He wasn't looking for the food court like the rest of the losers he was just exploring the place. He hadn't seen anybody and had not wanted to.

"Shit!"

Johnny's headshot up to where had that come from. He knew it wasn't him so who was it? He walked down the hall to where he had heard the voice. He got to a room that looked like a beyblading stadium only this looked a little big for blades. That's when he saw a girl on a skateboard. She had dark brown hair and eyes to match her hair stood out because of its blue died tips. She was wearing a baggy red hoddie with a fire pattern at the bottom her baggy pants with two red side pockets matched the hoddie there was also a belt around her waist that look as if it held a bey blade. The girl skated over to the Huge CD player in the room and turned Avril Lavigne's Song "Sk8er Boi" up to full volume. The girl got right in to Skating She started doing tricks like there was no tomorrow. She looked as if she was about to do some tricks when all of a sudden she stopped and turned around.  
"What do you want?" She asked  
Johnny kept quite; maybe it wasn't him she was talking to.  
"Yes it's you with the red hair I'm talking to. Why are you here and what do you want?" She asked.  
"I want nothing and aren't you going to introduce your self?" He asked coldly.  
"Why should I tell you anything?" She said  
"Well I'm your guest you should be making me feel welcome." Johnny said  
"Guest? Oh yeah your from that want to be hot shot grope that is disgracing us with their presents for a year." She said grimly.  
"Yep that's us." He said  
"So what's your name?" The girl asked.  
"I do believe I asked you first." Johnny said  
"Yes but you are in me Realm so spill, name now." She said  
"I'm Johnny and you are?" He asked  
"Rayne nice to meet you or whatever." Rayne said  
"Well Rayne I am starving will you escort me to the food court."

"Ok but try any funny stuff and I swear to god your dead." She said  
"As you request." Johnny said with a smirk.

==========================================================================  
Robert, Michael, Enrique, and Ray walked around for about an hour looking for any sign of life but no luck. They were about to give up hope when they heard the sounds of moving people up ahead of them. They ran forward only to find themselves in a gym. One girl was on a mat doing gymnastics she had long purple hair and green eyes her pale skin made her eyes look like emeralds in a lake.  
One girl was doing archery. She had shoulder length red hair and hazel eyes with a scar on her shoulder. Her sleeveless turtleneck shirt that showed the scar was tie-die of black and blue her black pants matched the shirt along with her blue fingerless gloves.  
Then they saw two girls racing one had blood red hair with gold streaks and Emerald green eyes. Her tight black leather pants matched the vest of black she was wearing the vest had a red shirt under it. Black wristbands and shoes completed her outfit. The other had long black hair tied into a ponytail with lose hairs to the sides her blue eyes shone brightly in the light.  
The girl doing Gymnastics landed a triple flip and saw the boys. She looked to the side and then yelled to the girl doing Archery.  
"Kristy get them to stop!"  
The red head looked at the Sean and then shot her arrow up in the air and it came straight down in front of the two girls running and they stopped the boys look at were they are and see they were right in the middle of the track.  
"Why did you stop us Cara?" asked the girl with long black hair.  
"Cara look you would have run them over" Cara said pointing to the boy's.  
"Who are you?" the red head with gold streaks asked.  
"We're the teams that came here to stay for a year." Ray said.  
"Oh you're the boy's Trinity was talking about. Yeah. Hi I'm Kristy the girl who yelled at me is Cara. The girl with black hair is Raven and the other is Amanda but we call her Brady.  
"Nice to meet you." Raven said  
"Same here." Said Cara  
"Yeah nice to meet you." Said Amanda  
"Well I'm Ray the one with the purple hair is Robert the guy in the baseball cap is Micheal and the blond in Enrique." Ray said "Lovely to meet you all but you most of all." Enrique said taking Amanda's hand and kissing it.  
"Would you like to get away!" Amanda said taking her hand away.  
"Well I do have one question." Micheal said  
"And that is?" Cara asked.  
"Were is the food court?"  
"Oh we'll take you it's kind of confusing if you don't know your way around here." Said Kristy  
"No it." Amanda didn't get to finish her sentence, Kristy's shoulder made painful contact with her back.  
"YES! It is Amanda." Kristy said  
"Please follow me." Cara said.  
They lead the boys out of the room and to the food court.

==========================================================  
Tala walked down the hall he didn't want to go to the food court not yet he hadn't found any dirt on this place yet. He wanted to prove that this place was as bad as the Abby. He was running out of time. Oh on someone was coming. Tala ran down the hall and turned and went in to the first door.  
Not a good idea. Tala was now pinned to a wall by a huge black dog with wings. It growled at him and he caught a peek at its teeth. Oh God they were big. Big teeth. Was all Tala could remember before he blacked out. Tala opened his eyes to see blue eyes staring back at him.  
"Are you ok?"  
"What?" Tala said out loud  
"I asked if you were ok." A voice said.  
Tala got his eyes into proper vision and say it was not the dog looking at him with the eyes of blue but a girl. She had light red hair which was pulled up in to two buns at the back of her head while two long side bangs framed her face. She was wearing a silver choker with a purple gem in the middle a black vest that reached her ankles underneath she had on a purple tub-top she wore a black mini skirt with a silver belt knee high white shocks and black shoes complete the out fit along with training tape around her fingers and a purple arm band around her right arm.  
"So are you Ok?" She asked again.  
"Yeah. I'm good," he said  
"Ok that's good she said getting up and she was about to walk out of another door when Tala asked.  
"Wait what's your name."

"I'm Jade." She answered.  
"One more question." Tala said  
"Alright what?" Jade said  
"Where is the food court?"  
All Jade could do was laugh.

==============================================================  
Kai walked down the cold hallway. No one was there. This hallway had been blocked off by a "no trespassing sign. Therefore no one would be here. He knew not why this hallway was blocked off. Really, he didn't care.  
Kai pasted quite a few doors. Could they really be hiding something? Music. Kai's head shot up. Why was music coming from a forbidden hallway? Kai saw a door in front of him slightly open. He approached the door and opened it a little more.  
Oh my god! There had to be something wrong with Kai's eyes. There right in front of him was Dranzer only this one was silver. Could it be there were more than just two Dranzers? The bird looked to be guarding something but what? Kai took a step closer to the bird. The bird saw him. The bird flew up into the air. He had the look of death in his eyes. The bird was coming closer to him. This was it for Kai.  
Kai woke up to see deep blue eyes looking at him. He tried to get up but his head hurt too much.  
"I wouldn't try to move you have a pretty big bump." A voice said to Kai.  
"Who are you?" He asked  
"My name in Sky and you had a run in with my bitbeast I'm sorry you see she thinks anyone who comes in is a threat to me."  
Kai got the girl in to clear view and saw what she looked like. She had brown hair that went down to her hips. Blue eyes. She was wearing a long blue skirt that swept the floor the skirt hugged her hips and went down in a slight v to show off her stomach. She also wore a very short cut top that matched her skirt. She also had a silver choker that had a blue gem in the middle, around her shoulders was a long silver sash that drooped down to the ground. "Are you alright?" She asked  
"Yeah I'm ok." Kai said as he tried to get up again. But again his head got a shock of pain through it.  
"Stay put until you get some sleep ok." She said. Kai didn't want to listen be his eyes just wouldn't stop closing.

AN: I wrote this story back where I was in I thing the 7th grade and now I am a freshmen in college. While I love my content a part of me does want to go back and fix this. I do not however have the time. I went through and for a big part fix some errors. I know that there are still many more that I missed and once I have chapter 8 up and chapter nine almost finished I will fix this big mess of an opening chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Well here's chapter two and this is were things will take a turn. So I hope you will like this chapter.  
Tyson, Kenny and Max followed Jane Miyo and Amaura down several hallways and were wondering what was taking so long. They kept walking until they noticed Jane and Amaura we're no longer in front of them. They looked around but no sign of them.

"Hey Miyo were are Amaura and Jane?" Max asked. "It doesn't matter." She replayed.

The boys walked a little while longed. Then all of a sudden they just blacked out. Jane Amaura and Miyo came up behind them and took what seamed like darts out of their backs.

" God I thought they would never go out." Jane said

"Well they did let's call Lilly and tell her." Miyo said.

"Alright." Amaura said taking out a cell phone from her bag.

"Lilly? We got them. What do you want us to do now?" Amaura asked the lady on the other end of the line. "Alright Lilly I'll tell them." Amaura put the phone away and looked up at Jane and Miyo. "She said the blond and the one in the baseball cap have blades and to take the blades and bring them to her." Amaura said

"What about the one with the glasses?" Jane asked. "Lilly said take the laptop. I'm not sure why." Amaura said. The girls found Tyson and Max's blades and took Kenny's Laptop. Miyo took the laptop and put it under her arm with the other one she had. Amaura took the blades and put them in to her bag. "What do we do with the bodies?" Miyo asked. "Lilly said to leave them there. She said someone was going to come by and take them back to their rooms." Amaura said.

"Ok let's go meet the other gropes." Jane said. The girls left leaving the passed out Max, Kenny, And Tyson to sleep.  
Ray, Enrique, Michael and Robert followed the girls for what seemed like days. They hadn't stopped walking since the girls stopped to talk to three other girls.

"So when are we going to get there?" Enrique asked. "Soon. Don't worry." Said Kristy.

The boys were starting to wonder what was taking so long and they could have sworn the had been by the door. But all the doors looked the same so it was hard to tell. Everybody's ears jolted up when they heard the faint sound of a bell.

"Ok." Cara said.

Next thing all the girls put there hands to the guy's necks and they passed out. Their bodies fell to the floor. The girls waited for a while until Amaura Jane and Miyo came out of the shadows. Cara pulled out the same type of cell phone that Amaura had. She pressed a number and put it to her ear. Trinity we got them now what?" Cara asked the woman on the other end. "Alright we'll get them bye." Cara hung up the phone. "She said to get their blades and report to her with them."

"Alright let's go we don't have a lot of time." Raven said.

They got the boys blades and ran off towards a room at the end of the hall. They opened the door to see three tall women. One had black hair and was sitting at a computer desk another had blond hair and was collecting data on something in a room below. And the third was a red head who was waiting for them to come in.

"Girls were are the blades?" The redhead asked. "Right here Lilly." Amaura said handing the bag of blades over to Lilly.

"Very good girls the rest of the girls came in a moment ago there in that room over there." Lilly said. Pointing to a door on the other end of the room.

"Alright." Said all the girls leaving the room.

"What do we have to deal with this time?" The woman with black hair asked.

"Well it look's pretty simple Jordan it may take more than we thought." Lilly said as she held up one of the boy's blades.

"Well looks like another all nighter." Said the blond coming in and taking 5 blades out of the bag.

"Please don't say the Trinity." Jordan said.

In the next room

" So what do we think of our new guest?" Jane asked as she sat down in a large chair. Every girl was sitting in the room. Jade was sitting in a large white chair, feet thrown over one arm and back lying against the other. Kristy was lying on a black couch with Linky at the other end resting her head on her arm that was propped up on the end of the crouch. Amanda, Amaura, Jane, and Miyo were sitting on the floor around the coffee table. Rayne was laying on a lounge chair with one leg crossed over the other. Cara and Raven were both laying on another of the black couches with their feet hanging over the side. Lauren had flopped her self down in one of the white chairs and had turned her self around so her feet were dangling over the back and her head was were her feet were supposed to be. Darra had taken up a black lounge chair with one foot hanging over the back. Sky had obviously been the first or second person to come in cause she had fallen asleep on the lounge chair she had taken up.

"Weak I don't see why there even here." Rayne said looking at the ceiling. "I'm with Rayne there a little how do I say this. Uncoordinated." Lauren stated. "I'm with Lauren there just not ready for what we have to offer. And Lauren doesn't your head hurt for sitting like that?" Cara asked. "No." "Well they maybe world champs but I see them as world chumps." Linky said. "I'm with you on that it was way to easy to get the blade for the guy that came in to my room." Jade said. "He came into your room?" Kristy said with and evil smirk. "Yeah he did and the he passed out because he saw Dazzler." Jade stated knowing what Kristy was thinking. " I know what you mean Jade same thing happened to me." Sky said getting up from her lying poison.

"Well well good morning sleepy head." Rayne teased. "Shut up." She said throwing a pillow at Rayne whom caught it. " So Jade and Sky got the boys to their rooms and then the boys passed out. So sad you would think they would get a kiss first." Amaura said with an evil grin. "SHUT UP!" both Jade and Sky yelled at the same time. "Ok, ok god I'm just trying to have a little fun it's not often we get guys in the center." Amaura said. "Well by the way who was the first to come here?" Miyo asked. "I was." Jade said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Really you would think it would be Sky as she was asleep." Amanda said. "No I was third. Rayne came in before me to." Sky said "Well any way what should we do to make the boys stay here unpleasant." Jane said with a smirk. "Oh your evil and you know better. Jordan and Trinity would have our heads if we did something out of line." Darra said. "Party pooper." Jane said "Better that then 10 hours of intense training." Darra stated "True." Said Jane. "Well we had better get to bed the boys should get up around lunch time tomorrow." Amanda said getting up and stretching. "What makes you think that Brady?" "Well didn't you here Trinity she said they were going to give then special shots that would keep them asleep." Amanda said. "Ok well I guess your right then we should get some sleep." Cara said getting up. "Yeah lets go." And with that all the girls went to get some sleep. How ever two of them stayed behind.

"What are we going to do those boys are still in our rooms." Sky asked Jade. "Not sure maybe we should just stay here or we could through them in to the hallway so the people will come pick them up?" Jade said.

"Yeah let's do that. One thing do you think you can help me the guy that crashed in my room is not the lightest thing in the world." Sky asked

"Sure only of you help me with mine." Jade said. "Alright lets go." Sky said

The girls took off towards Jade's room first only to find when they got there that the boy was gone.

"Were did he go. Oh my god if Trinity didn't know he was here then he's lose what if he finds the you know what room!" Jade said

"Come on we've only got one choice and that's to tell Pam and Kitty. Come on." Sky said as she dragged Jade out of the room.

Jade and Sky ran down the halls full speed. They turned a coroner sharply, and ran to a door and through it open. They ran down the flight of stairs behind the door getting down to a lower level going do another hall way and going in to a door at the end of the hall.

"Kitty he's lose!" Sky yelled. As the girls ran in to the room. "Woo. What wait a minute what do you mean he's lose?" Kitty asked. "The boy who was in my room passed out and on one was aware he was there now he's lose in the center and we think the same thing happened to the guy in sky's room." Jade said.

"Oh my well we had better get this under control. You girls try and go find them bring them down and then call us from your cell phones then we'll come and put them out." Kitty spoke

"Just don't hurt him." Sky said "What?" Jade asked. "Did I say that out loud." Sky said. "Come on." Jade said as she dragged Sky out of the room.

The girls got out side and Jade stopped. "What was that about?" Jade asked. "Don't tell me you have a thing for the guy that crashed in your room!" Jade yelled at Sky.

"Well.." Sky trailed off.

"Well nothing you like him don't you?" Jade said with an evil smirk on her face. "UUUUUUUUMMMMMM." Sky could only get that out.

"Come on admit it you like this guy." Jade said

"Ok ok he is so cute when he sleeps and he has the world's most beautiful red eyes and that hair oh my god he's hot!" Sky said with stars in her eyes.

"I didn't need to know all that." Jade said. "Come on we have to hunt these guys down." Jade said as the girls took off once again.

Tala woke up late in the afternoon to a splitting headache. He felt like he had been through hell and back. Talk about pain full. He got you put some new cloths on and walked out to the hallway in time to see Kai come stumbling out of his room looking as if he too had been to hell and back. He saw Tala and walked and or stumbled over to him.

"Where is everybody?" Tala asked.

"How should I know." Kai spat back.

"God you don't have to get all offend I just asked a question." Tala said.

The boys made their way SLOWLY down the stairs and found at the bottom the rest of the guys and Mr. D.

"Well good morning to you, two boys have a nice night." Mr. D asked with a smile, which received him two glares. "Well I see you two got up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Yeah that's nice can we go eat now!" Tyson asked

"Yes now I'll take you to the food court." Mr. D

The boys walked down the hall toward were ever Mr. D was taking them. They got to huge double doors. Ok this center had everything! There was a buffet running along the walls with every food imaginable. There were whole messes of tables in the center of the room filled with girls! Only girls. There was one table that stuck out for the boys and that was the table in the coroner sitting there were the girls each of the boys had met yesterday.

"Follow me boy I have a surprise for you." Mr. D said.

The boys walked over to the table the girls were sitting at. Mr. D made his presents known.

"Hello ladies here they are you can give them their gifts." Mr. D said as he stepped aside. All of the girls got up from sitting on the table and walked up to the boys presenting them with the new amazing blades.

Tala looked shocked she stole the blade from him. How dare she. Jade was looking at Tala like what do you want.

"How dare you! First you knock me out with that giant dog then you steal my blade!" Tala yelled.

"First it's a wolf second it wasn't my fault you passed out and third it was my job to get your blade so we could upgrade them for you." Jade yelled back

"You should be thankful she didn't kill you." Said a little white wolf pup with purple wings.

"Oh my god it's a mini of the dog!" Tala yelled.

"I am not a dog I am a mini wolf get it right boy, and I am white not black seriously the boy is color blind!" The creature said. "You know Jade maybe you should have just killed him. I mean you did hit him over the head with a pole." The little flying rat this said to Jade.

"Now, now Dagger we need not take a simple mistake out on the boy after all he is human and a man." A little silver teddy bear with pink wings spoke to the other little creature.

"But still Rats he is so rude to my master. Such an inconsiderate one after Trinity, Jordan and Lilly rebuild their loser blades in to these great works of bey blading power." The white cub dagger spoke to the one-called rats.

"Yes that is true Dagger but still the boy might have a special bond with his blade." Rats spoke

"Yes but this boy went all crazy when Jade gave him back his blade. You should have killed the boy Jade." Dagger spoke to Jade.

"You have said that 5 times Dagger and it has yet to change the past and it won't so lay off. I mean you're only telling me this when Sky did the same thing to the blue haired guy over there." Jade said as she pointed to Kai.

"You mean you two are the reason we have this headaches?" Asked Tala.

"You we're in on it to?" Tala said looking at the girl with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Well we had to stop you from running around all dazed." Sky said as she looked at him.

"That doesn't mean you had to ram us in the head with poles." Tala yelled

"Yeah we did you wouldn't stop and come quietly so we had to use force." Jade snapped at him.

"Calm down no harm was done other than you having head pain. Ok can't you just be friends?" Mr. D asked

"Ok I guess." Jade said

"Fine but next time ask for my blade." Tala said crossing his arms and turning so his back faced Jade.

The boy's had a great lunch then were told that tomorrow they would be pared with a trainer in the center and would work all day. They were to spend every moment with their trainer with the exception of bed and free time. Maybe this would be harder than they first though.

The whole center went to bed that night unaware that just outside a shadowy figure was standing outside the main door and slid in side.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The whole center woke up to the ear-shattering scream of someone. Everyone got out of bed and ran down to the room from which the sound came. They opened the door to a room of white washed walls and a white bed and there on the floor was.

AN: Another rewrite that needed to be done in order to finish chapter eight and make my college level brain feel better and help me sleep at night. Not my favorite chapter and it too will need a rewrite when I can get around to it but for now I was fixing my inability to put an h in where.


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Well here comes chapter 3. I hope you all will like. Now there seems to be some confusion as to why I asked for everyone to submit training uniform. Well it's because all of the girls will have the same uniform and I have made it so everyone will like what I have picked. Yes they are black however for each person I made the choice to put a little something different just to you know keep things interesting.  
IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE AUTHORS NOTES AND YOUR CHARACTER IS IN THE STORY READ THEM!  
NOW!  
There laying on the floor unconscious and slashed was Sky. She was face down on the floor in her Pj's. Her sides were slashed and bleeding. She had another slash down her back and her arm looked bruised as if she had put up a fight.  
  
Kitty ran in and rolled Sky over. She called for a woman by the name of Tracy who came in and took Sky away. Everyone watched as they disappeared in to room four doors down the east hallway. They came out about ten minutes later with the report.  
  
"Is Sky ok?" All the girls asked at once. They impatiently waited for an answer from Kitty.  
  
"She's fine. She has some bad slashes in her legs and one on her back. Nothing deep, just enough to break the skin." Kitty explained to the girls.  
  
"However, we think her attacker was wearing metal or had a body part made of metal." Kitty said lifting her gaze to Mr. D.  
  
"Why don't you girls go back to bed. Sky should be better by tomorrow morning." Pam said knowing Kitty wanted to speak to Mr. D privately. All of the girls knew this and they were smart enough to know what to do.  
  
"Kitty," Cara asked. "Can all of us girls stay together after what happened to Sky? We're really shaken up," Cara lied as she looked at Kitty with hurt eyes.  
  
"Of course Cara," Kitty said buying the act fully.  
  
"Ok. Come on girls, we can stay in my room," Cara said as she and the other girls walked into her room.  
"Why don't you boys go back and get some sleep," Pam said as she tried her best to stay calm.  
  
"Yes go back to bed," Mr. D said.  
  
"Yeah I need some more shut eye," Tyson said as he walked toward his room.  
  
"You woke up?" Ray asked.  
  
"You never wake up in the morning what's up with waking up now?" Kenny asked.  
  
"That girl screamed so loud! How could I not wake up." Tyson said as he walked back in to his room.  
  
The rest of the boys did the same. Once everyone was in their rooms Kitty, Pam, Mr. D., and Tracy walked down the east wing and went onto the 5th door. They closed the door, or so they thought, and began their meeting. Little did they know twelve girls who were now listening to their entire conversation followed them.  
  
"Who do we think it was?" Mr. D asked.  
  
"Not sure but it could have been him." Kitty spoke in a quite voice.  
  
"The mark on Sky's arm looks as if metal was dropped on it in midair." Tracy said.  
  
"So it's not broken, It's just bruised?" Pam asked.  
  
"Yes that's right. Now from what I can tell it looked like Sky was trying to protect herself and who ever attacked her used a metal arm or leg to bring the arm down by hitting it. But I can't be sure and she also took a blow to her head. Not a bad on just enough to knock her unconscious." Tracy explained.  
  
"So they weren't out to kill her?" Pam asked  
  
"We can't be sure. It's going to be useless to ask Sky she probably won't remember a thing." Tracy remarked.  
  
"Then what are we going to do?" Kitty asked.  
  
"We're going to guess, guess that they were after something and not Sky herself. Let's only hope I'm right," Tracy said.  
  
"Mr. D., if you want to take the boys back home you may; we don't want them getting hurt on our account. If you don't feel the boys are safe you may leave. I am truly sorry. This has never happened, and I can only hope it doesn't again." Kitty said to Mr. D.  
  
"It's fine Kitty, I trust that this is just what Tracy said it was. Someone was after something and not the girl. I have full faith in you and your training center," Mr. D. said.  
  
"Thank you. You always understand. You act just like you did when you trained me. Well, we had better get some sleep." Kitty said.  
  
"I'm totally with you on that Kitty," Pam said as she got up from the chair she had been sitting in.  
  
The girls got up and ran to Cara's room. All of them ran in and got into their made-up beds on the floor. They all looked at each other.  
  
"She didn't tell us Sky had been hit in the head!" Kristy said clearly in shock.  
  
"I wonder who they think did it. Could it have been a rival training center?" Lauren asked.  
  
"I don't know; it could be anything by the way they were talking. It sounded as if this had happened before. I wonder what they are keeping from us?" Darra said.  
  
"Well we have a lot of work to do tomorrow so we had better get some sleep," Jane said as she got comfortable.  
  
"Yeah, I'm with Jane," Miyo said doing the same.  
  
"Yeah I'll try and talk to Sky tomorrow but right now; all I want to do is see it inside of my eyes," Jade said as she lay her head down on her pillow.  
  
"Good night everybody," Amaura said as she fell asleep.  
  
"Good night," Everybody said back and fell asleep.  
~ * The Next Morning * ~  
  
All the boys were at one table and the girls at another. Sky had come down a few minutes ago from what the boys guessed was the nurse room. The girls where swarming over her with questions but he guys didn't care they were just waiting from Mr. D to give them their training set up.  
  
He had told them that each one of them was getting a different trainer. The boys were ready for anything. No mater what it was.  
  
"Ok boy's here are your trainers, And the room number you will be in." Mr. D said as he gave each of the boys a different sheet of paper.  
  
" I got Jade! That's the girl who." Mr. D looking at him with that 'we-solved-that-yesterday' look cut off Tala. "Well she is still rude." He finished.  
  
"Who did you get Ray?" Kevin asked.  
  
"I got that Kristy girl Michael, Robert, Enrique and I met the other day." Ray said as he looked at his card.  
  
"Who did you get Kevin?" Ray asked.  
  
"I got that Linky girl from the other day." Kevin said looking at his card.  
  
"Hey Robert who did you get I got the Amanda girl." Enrique said looking at his card.  
  
"I got the Raven girl." Robert said  
  
"Hey Oliver, Lee who did you guys get?" Tyson asked  
  
"Well I got Darra." Oliver said  
  
"I got Lauren." Lee said  
  
"What about you Tyson who did you get?" Oliver asked  
  
"I got Jane. Max, Kenny who did you guys get stuck with?" Tyson asked  
  
"Well I got Amaura. What about you Kenny you're not a bladder they must what to teach you more computer stuff. So did you get?"  
  
"Well I got Miyo." Kenny said  
  
"What about you Johnny?" Robert asked.  
  
"I got a girl by the name of Rayne." Johnny said with a smirk.  
  
"That only leaves Kai. So who did you get Kai?" Tyson asked  
  
"Why does it matter?" Kai said  
  
"Because we all told now you should have to." Tyson said.  
  
"Well we can find out right now." Max said holding up Kai's card.  
  
"All right go Max!" Tyson said  
  
"And Kai's trainer is. What?" Max said looking confused at the card.  
  
"What is it Max?" Tyson asked  
  
"All there is, is a room number no name no note nothing." Max said showing everybody the card.  
  
" Mr. D is that right?" Max asked as he walked up to Mr. D who had seen the whole thing.  
  
"Why yes Max it is." He said  
  
"So Kai has no trainer? That is so not fair!" Tyson said  
  
"Oh he has a trainer. Just he won't know who till he goes in to train." Mr. D said with a smile.  
All of the boys walked down the hallway of doors, which had numbers on them, they each found there room and went to go and train. Tala walked in to see Jade already sitting on a set of bleachers waiting for him. Her outfit had changed now she was wearing a purple one strapped top whit the same mini shirt and belt as before her training tape was still there but she had purple fingerles gloves that stopped right under her elbow.  
  
"You're late." She said not getting up from were she was sitting.  
  
"Of course I'm late this place is more confusing that a maze." Tala snapped back at her.  
  
"Ok now that I am your trainer you have to do what I say got it, ok lets get started." Jade said "Dagger tell Tala what he must accomplish to day." Jade said as Dagger popped into the room.  
  
"Alright Jade. Boy the first thing you must do is run this track 4 times, That makes a mile, Then you must do 20 push UP's, That will help your puny arms, after that do 80 sit UP's then you may begin to train one on one with Jade." Dagger said as he flew over to were Jade sat and decide to take a nap.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for get started." Jade said as she popped some gum into her mouth.  
  
Tala gave her an evil glare then started to run.  
~ * ~ *  
  
Kai walked into the room to see no one there. Maybe he was just to train by him self. All of a sudden Kai was face down on the grown but it didn't stay that way for long. He turned him-self around and pinned his attacker to the floor.  
  
"Ok ok god let go I still have that cut and bruise." Said the voice below him.  
  
"What! You you're my trainer?" Kai said as he got up.  
  
"Yes I am and my name is Sky please call me that." She said. Kai looked at her up and down her outfit had changed she was now in a black mini skirt pink one strapped top and had her long hair in a pony-tail.  
  
"Why are you my trainer you have nothing to teach me." Kai said  
  
"You want to bet on that." Sky said getting up.  
  
"Yeah you know what I would." Kai said crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"Fine We blade you win you don't have to do anything all year. I win you have to do what ever I say. Deal?" Sky asked  
  
" Fine let's get started." Kai looked around. "Where's the dish?" He asked  
  
"Right here." Sky said clapping her hands. The floor opened and up from the ground came a dish. "There your dish." She said walking up to the starting point. "Are you coming or do you for fit?" Sky said  
  
"Never." Kai said as he took his place opposite of Sky. He took out his new blade that the center had given him and got ready to launch. Sky to took out her blade. Kai wanted to laugh pink and silver leave it to a girl to pick that color combo.  
  
"Are you ready?" Sky asked.  
  
"I was born ready." Kai said.  
  
"Ok Rats do the count down." Sky said to the silver teddy bear looking thing.  
  
"Ready 3.2.1.Let it RIP!" The small creature yelled. No sooner said then both blades were spinning in the dish below. Kai wanted to get this over with so her decided to finish this girl off.  
  
"Dranzer take her out now." Kai yelled as his bit began to glow.  
  
"Alright Star lets show this guy how to bring down the house!" Sky yelled as her bit also began to glow. "Attack!" Both Kai and Sky yelled at once. Their bit beast appeared in to grate flashes of light one in red the other silver. Both of them had Phoenix bit beast and they looked so much alike. The blades smashed together and kept on doing so. This battle was hot and not just by looking at it either Kai's Dranzer had firepower and it was heating up in the room.  
  
"Dranzer spin fire attack!" Kai yelled  
  
"Fire well then. Star lets cool him down constellation strike!" Sky yelled  
Kai's blade was coming down for the attack when out of no were a tornado of stars and water like substance came out of the blade. There was a large explosion. The dust cleared both Sky and Kai seemed unfazed. Looking down in to the dish Kai's blade wobbled and then quit.  
  
"I win." Sky said  
  
"Fine. Teach." Kai said crossing his arms over his chest and turning to the side.  
  
"Don't you have anything else to say?" Sky asked.  
  
"No." Kai said plainly.  
  
"Well fine. I must say for your first go around with your new blade you did really well. And I think you were right." Sky said  
  
"I was right about what?" Kai asked turning his head towards her.  
  
"There isn't much I can teach you, how ever I can teach you something." She said looking at him.  
  
"And that would be?" He asked her.  
  
" When you battled you didn't look at your challenger you all was had your eyes focussed. And don't get me wrong that's good but when your in doubt of what to do look in there eyes, Everyone has a weakness and if you look in to someone's eyes you'll find it I know that's how I found you're weak point."  
  
"So you mean that's all your going to teach me?" Kai asked  
  
"No I have more to teach just some of it won't come in the form of a blade. I'm going out to the back garden come on there's so thing I want you to see." Sky said starting to walk out.  
  
"What a fountain and a whole bunch of flowers?" Kai said.  
  
"Not excitably. But something like that." Sky said walking back to him. "Now come on we don't have all day." She said taking his hand and dragging him out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
A/N: OK I'm going to leave it there and up date another time this week. Ok Bye! 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! What's up everybody I hope you will enjoy this chapter which I hope will be a lot better than the last. Now I do hope you all like surprises because you get one but not sure.  
  
Tyson fell to the floor in need of breath. He rolled over on his back only to see Jane looking down on him. She had changed and he took note of this when he had walked in she was now in a one strapped black top with a butterfly on it and had on black pants.  
  
"That was one two laps you still need 4 more Tyson. Get running! I don't have all day to put up with you!" She yelled at him  
  
"Ok look Mr. D. brought us here to learn how to bey battle better so why the hell am I running laps!" Tyson yelled back at her.  
  
"And for the remark you owe me two more laps get running Tyson or you'll be here all night." Jane said with a smirk.  
  
Tyson was so mad but he really didn't want to run to night so he ran. He would get his revenge later.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Battle over a voice from a computer spoke. Robert saw the room come back into focus.  
  
"You lost again. How can you expect to move on when you can't even pass the basic test!" Raven said.  
  
"If it's so basic how about you do it then." Robert said. He had tried that veritual training computer six times all ready and had yet to win.  
  
"I already have. It's your turn to learn." She said  
Robert looked at her and then went back to training. Who knew a girl could be so annoying.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~*  
  
32% What that was the 6th time he had taken that stupid test and that's the 6th time Ray had failed.  
  
"Take I again." Kristy said looking up from her book.  
  
"What! Again! How many times will I have to take this stupid test!?" Ray complained.  
  
"Until you get a passing grade." Kristy said turning a page in her book.  
  
Ray looked at her with a glare then turned and pressed the button that said retake test. God this girl was annoying. Why can't he just take the test once and then go from there.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"You still have to get your launch right. Keep trying." Darra said. "I have yet to get it right, how do you expect me to improve when I don't know what I'm doing wrong?!" Oliver yelled.  
  
"You can't learn if I simply tell you. You have to make that choice on your own." Darra said  
  
""What? Is that some type of policy you people go by?"  
  
"I'll tell you when you get it right."  
  
God who knew one girl could be so persistence. Oliver went back to the task at hand. He would find out what that crazy thing meant even if it took him the whole year.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ *~ *~ *~ *  
  
"Try again."  
  
"What! That like the 12th time you've made me try to get my blade to go faster what do you want me to do!" Kevin yelled at Linky.  
  
"You know what you're to do. Make the blade go twice as fast whit out extending the rip cord." Linky said looking down at her leather bound book that looked to Kevin to be about 100 years old.  
  
She was so frustrating and all she did was read that damn book! Damn women. Why did they have to make life so hard?  
  
~ * ~ * ~* ~* ~*  
  
Incorrect password. A voice spoke from the main frame of the computer he was working at.  
  
"Keep trying." Miyo said not looking up from the beyblade she was working on.  
  
"Ok but that is like the 10th password I have tried." Kenny said.  
  
"Keep working on it." Miyo said typing something in her laptop.  
  
~ * ~ *~ * ~* ~*  
  
"Go around again."  
  
"But that's the 15th time you've made me run." Enrique said.  
  
"Of course you didn't think training would be easy did you?" Amanda said  
  
She had made him run 15 times now. Why was she doing this? Weren't they supposed to be training?  
  
~ * ~* ~ *  
  
"Keep trying. Practices makes perfect." Lauren said from were she was sitting on a couch.  
  
"But how is practicing my launch going to help me when you just keep telling me to do it again?" Lee said. "In time you will come to that answer." Lauren said.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * "Welcome to my personal gym. Please don't get comfortable cause you won't last here long." She grinned.  
  
Johnny ignored the last comment and looked around, there were running tracks, punching bags, bowing rings, treadmills, climbing ropes, bikes, and a whole variarity of exercising machines.  
  
"This is great, but where the heck are we going to blade?" He asked skeptically.  
  
"Give me your blade." She commanded. He did so and was surprised as she pocketed it and started walking towards on of the treadmills.  
  
"H-hey! Give me back my blade! You know, you're one crappy trainer."  
  
She looked back at him seriously. "Do you want to know why we think you guys suck?" He nodded. "It's because you guys have no skills. You're just a bunch of lucky idiots who rely on their bitbeast for even amateurs, and you so called "World Champions" won by luck. But now we have to baby-sit you and teach you guys, boy our life's suck." She said tartly, each word burned into Johnny, and he had an almost overpowering urge to just plain hurt her now.  
  
"Oh yeah! Well if we're so bad then teach us!" He challenged.  
  
She smirked, 'Now we're getting somewhere.'  
  
"Alright, get on the treadmill." He looked at her quizzically.  
  
"What does jogging have to do with blading?" He asked.  
  
"Like I said, you rely on your bitbeast too much. You guys have got to learn to win with your own strength and what better way to get stronger than by going to a gym?" She asked. "People might say that strength doesn't effect blading, but they lie, it effects it dramatically. Why do you think Kai and Tala are so strong? The Abbey knew about that and made Kai and Tala stronger so they could blade better, now stop hesitating and get on this damn thing!" She ordered, he shrugged and headed towards her.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
All of the boys gathered in to the meeting room the training center had issued them. All of them looked dead tired and this was only a half way break.  
  
"God I had to run that track 6 times and I still have 10 times to go." Tyson complained.  
  
"I know My trainer is making me practices my Launch over and over again. It's Like I can't do anything right!" Said Lee.  
  
"We really need to do some thing about them, Hey someone's missing?" Tala said.  
  
"Yeah but who is it?" Oliver asked.  
  
"Well let's split off into our teams and see." Tyson said.  
  
Just then Mr. D walked in. "Hello boys what are we up to now?"  
  
"Hi Mr. D, We're just trying to find out who is missing." Max said  
  
"Well by the head check I can tell you it's Kai." Mr. D said looking at all of the boys.  
  
"What? Were would Kai be? Is he still in training?" Tyson asked.  
  
"No I saw him and his trainer walk out about oh maybe an hour ago." Mr. D said.  
  
"What! How come Kai gets to go to the beach and we don't?" Tyson yelled  
  
"Now, now Tyson all of your trainers have different ways of training you and this is just how Kai is going to be trained. It is not the fact that he does more then you it's just he has to learn something different than the rest of you and maybe some of you will have to learn the lessons Kai is learning later." Mr. D said as he walked out of the door.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Kai followed Sky through what seemed like garden after garden. Kai and Sky walked through a back gate and then out in to a grass area. They walked to the edge and Kai realized they were on a cliff Kai looked out and saw that there was an amazing view. 'WOW!' was all Kai was thinking. From the edge of the cliff you could see out in to the ocean. It seemed like an endless sea of Diamonds crashing in to each other.  
  
"I love it here it's were I come to think." Sky said as she sat down. Kai did the same. "My favorite thing to do is just come here lookout on to the water and just think about nothing else but the water. How it's so calm but unruly times." Sky said as she looked at Kai.  
  
Kai sat there looking out at the view. This girl was right for once it was calming here. Kai looked over at her and saw her looking at him. "If I may ask do you have any idea why Mr. D brought us here?" Kai asked.  
  
"Well let me put it this way for some of you it was to teach blading for others it was for the simple fact that if you've never seen something how can you know it's missing?" Sky said  
  
"If I may ask what is that to mean?" Kai said  
  
"Well." Sky was about to begin when all of a sudden a clocked figure came out of no were and was running toward Sky Kai grab her just in time to get her out of harms way but not with out getting a slash on his arm and Sky Getting knocked out as they fell to the ground. Kai looked up to see the figure standing a few feet away cape blowing in the wind. As the figure was disappering Kai noticed a metal arm on the right side of it's body.  
  
A/N: Oh my what will happen now! If off I would like to thank every person who took part in helping me with this chapter. So Thank you all so much! And I hope to up date soon! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok so I didn't up date as soon as I had expected to but you know how things are one thing comes to another and there's just not enough time in the day. Well I've up dated so that's good. Hope you all will enjoy this chapter.  
  
Kai sat there for a moment starring at the place were the figure had disappeared. Turning slowly to his side to see Sky lying on the ground unconscious and unable to move he rolled his eyes and picked her up carefully and walked back to the training center. Entering main entrance hall Kai moved steadily up the large staircase and to the fourth door on the right. As Kai entered the room he saw what looked to be a living room of white and baby blue chairs.  
  
"Yes who is it?" A woman's voice asked from behind a curtain on the opposite side if Kai.  
  
"My name is Kai and my trainer and I were attacked by some cloaked figure." Kai said to the woman.  
  
No faster had Kai said that than the curtain swung open to reveal Tracey with a concern written all over her face. She looked Kai up and down then took Sky carefully out of his arms. Walking in to another room lined with beds. Tracey put Sky down on the first bed on the right and told Kai to please sit on the bench next to it. Tracey was gone for a moment and came back carrying bandages to fix Kai's arm.  
  
"So what happened?" Tracey asked Kai as she looked over the scar in his arm.  
  
"Well Sky..." Kai stopped when he saw Tracey's head come up and her eyes go wide. "What?" Kai asked.  
  
"It's nothing just not many people call Lady Sky by her first name that is unless there her friend or head master." Tracey explained while putting a lotion on Kai's arm.  
  
"Why?" Kai asked simply.  
  
"Don't you know?" Kai shock his head. "Lady Sky is of Royal blood. Her mother her Royal Highness Queen Crystal Calalalavolaura is one of the many sponsors of this training center. Sky is the only true hiar to the throne of her country."  
  
Tala~Jade  
  
Tala walked back in to the training gym from hell. He saw Jade with her usual smirk and little dog pet.  
  
"Well," He said while walking toward her. "What are you going to make me do now pull UP's while I tell you every color under the sun, Or may be jog while counting every step I take, No, maybe you make me run up and down the bleachers while telling you about my life!" Tala said sarcastically.  
  
"Well you got one part right." Jade answered.  
  
"And what's that running the bleachers!" Tala yelled.  
  
"No more like tell me about your life. To become great you have to know your self and your beyblade. Come on this gym has gone to your head lets go some were else." Jade said.  
  
Jade lead Tala through endless hallways and stairwells. She was dragging him by the wrist to were ever they were going. Finally they stopped in front of a small door. Jade took out a silver key and unlocked the door. Dragging Tala in Jade sat him down in what had to be the most comfortable couch he had ever sat in. She flopped her self in to one of the chairs opposite of him.  
  
"So what are we doing here again?" Tala asked. He was off in his own little dreamland.  
  
"Tell me about your life." Jade said.  
  
"About my life?" Tala asked looking at Jade like she was crazy.  
  
"Yeah your life you know where you were born what your family was like stuff like that." Jade said.  
  
"I don't know I never knew my family and I don't know were I was born either." Tala said  
  
"Really I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok nothing big."  
  
"Alright. Well is there anything you want to ask me?"  
  
"Yeah. As a mater of fact there is. Do you know anything about who might be attacking this place?"  
  
"Well yes and no." Jade said  
  
"What do you mean yes and no?"  
  
"Well there is this guy but we don't really know if it could be him. His name was Peter he used to work here until he had these ideas about making us all perfect by mean of computers but Kitty didn't like that and he was fired he came in a couple times and ran, before any one could get him and once he had his left arm crushed by the front gates. So the girls and I think it's him but were not sure." Jade looked up at him and saw Tala had a stunned look on his face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jade asked  
  
"I know were Peter when after he left here." Tala said thinking about the Abby.  
  
"Really? Wear the Abby?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yeah how do you know about the Abby?" Tala questioned  
  
"It was in your file." Jade said. "You see after your coach picked who he wanted you to train with he gave us your files. We had to know everything about you to train you and in your file it said you grew up in the Abby." Jade said.  
  
"Hold on if you knew about me already then why would I need to tell you?" Tala said giving Jade a sideward glance.  
  
"Because you can see something different than what other people have written for you do you get that?" Jade asked  
  
"Yeah I think I do." Tala said  
  
"Ok now it is time for bed tomorrow we can go on but it is 9:00 at night and I am ready for bed." Jade said getting up and walking out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Opening her bed room door quietly Sky looked around to see if anybody was coming. No one to the right no one to the left. Sky crept out of her room and in to the main hallway barefoot to make sure she didn't make a sound. She was going to go out on the town to night. Pam and Kitty had told all of the girls that they were not to go anywhere with out there guy and they were not to leave the center at any time but, Sky couldn't take that and she knew that eventually the other girls would do the same thing she was doing.  
  
Now of course Sky was not about to go out on the town looking like a princess or trainer so of course she changed. Black short mini skirt red corset top hair up in a ponytail and a silver lace choker with a large O in the center that was lined with diamonds. In her arms Sky held her denim jacket silver high healed shoes that had the same O of diamonds as her necklace and her purse which had every thing you could ever need for a night out.  
  
Sky silently walked down the stair case toward the large double doors to her left Sky took the large door knob in to her hand and turned it ever so carefully so as to not make a sound.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
"Holy shit." Sky said as she spun around dropping all of the thinks she had in her hands. "Don't scare me like that I though you were Pam or Kitty." Sky said as she picked up her things.  
  
"Well I don't think Pam and Kitty have male voices." Kai said looking at her from where he stood. "By the way were are you going?"  
  
"Why should I tell you it's none of your concern anyway." Sky said. She looked him up and down. She laughed in her head looked like he was going to do the same thing she was, considering he was in baggy jeans a tight black shirt and black Vans. "You were going out weren't you?" Sky asked him  
  
"Why it's not like I wouldn't have been back by morning." Kai snapped at her.  
  
"Well while we're both doing the same thing need a ride?" Sky asked she might as well help him after all he did take her in to Tracy as she later found out. "Beside it won't matter if your back by tomorrow or not we don't have training on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday."  
  
"You said ride your not talking about some limo are you?" Kai asked. He was not about to go out on the town in a limo that was just whack.  
  
"If you want to but we do have some alternatives." Sky said as she pushed opened the door she had been trying to get into earlier. Walking in it was dark then the lights turned on. Oh My God this training center did have everything with in this garage that was the size of a collage campus there were cars, trucks, vans, convertibles, Limos. Quad's, ATV's, Dirt bikes, and Motorcycles all over the room. "So what's your pleasure?"  
  
"We can take any of these?" Kai asked as he looked down the rows of cars.  
  
"Yeah all expect the ones that are in different colors of blue and another color you don't normally see on cars because those cars belong to the girls and they would be so mad if we even screeched the paint." Sky said  
  
"Alright. Well what would you drive? What do you like to drive?" Kai asked looking down the rows of truck and sports cars. He had seen a few cars he would love to take a spin in but though it better to see what she said. "Just remember I won't dive anything that's pink." Kai said knowing she was the owner of the pink ATV in the corner.  
  
"Well the black Pontiac Sunfire can really fly but if you want something that will turn heads what about this?" Sky said as she took the cover off a motorcycle. Kai looked her way and boy was she ever right they in front of him was a jet black Harley with flames running down the bike.  
  
"Wow who's bike is this?" Kai asked as he went and sat in the seat. God you couldn't get any nicer than this. Who ever owned this bike had to be the coolest rider because Harley's were not the easiest bikes to handle.  
  
"It's mine. I got it as an eighteenth birthday present from the girls. I'm a fan of Harley Davidsion bikes so they banded together to get me this."  
  
"You can drive a motorcycle?" Kai asked. He was surprised that any girl like her would know how to drive a bike like this.  
  
"Yeah now come on we have to get out of here before they find us. Do you want me to drive or do you want to?" Sky asked.  
  
"Me ride on the back of a bike get real." Kai said not moving from the driver's seat. "Come on get on." Kai said to her. Sky set her shoes on the floor and put them on then she put on her jacket and got on the back of the bike. "Were are the..." Kai was stopped middle sentence when Sky flashed the keys in front of him. "Thank you." Kai said starting the bike and soon as the engine ready to garage door opened to let them out. Kai saw the brass entrance gates open. "Hang on I'm going to see what this bike can really do." Kai said, Sky wrapped her arms around his waist and held on. Once Kai was sure she was holding on he hit the gas and they were off.  
  
Kai pulled up to the first night club he saw on the street. Vibes it was a simple name however it was written in curvy red letters that stood twelve stories tall. Kai pulled right up to the front and parked. He shut off the bike and got off. Sky was fixing her hair when Kai walked up behind her. "Was that to fast for you?"  
  
"No just a little to fast for my hair but no one cares come on lets go." Sky said as she walked right up to the front of the line of 100 people waiting. Kai walked up behind her my be she would use her princess ship to get them in. "Hey T what's up?" Sky asked the guard.  
  
"Nothing much Lady Sky I see you have a friend with you this evening." The guard said to Sky  
  
"Yeah new guy to the area we wanted to come out here for a good time." Sky spoke  
  
"Well you two enjoy your selves." The guard said as he took off the rope blocking the entrance and let Kai and Sky in.  
  
"You know the guard?" Kai asked as they walked down the hall the would lead to the club.  
  
"Yeah this is a hot spot for all of us girls at the center and it took us about a year but T finally let us in before everybody else and we can come when ever we want." Sky said  
  
"I'll be at the bar when you're ready to leave let me know but please stay out of trouble." Kai said not wanting to have to get up and save her ass again.  
  
"I don't get in to trouble it just finds me." Sky said walking off to the dance floor. Kai rolled his eyes and walked up to the bar. Kai had done this before he knew he looked 21 but if anybody had any questions he had a fake ID that would take care of any mishaps.  
  
"Hello sir what can I get for you this evening?" The bar tender asked.  
  
"Just a beer." Kai said.  
  
"Would like that in a glass?"  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Alright here you go." The bar tender said as he placed the bottle in front of Kai. Kai took a drink then set it down and took in a bit of the seen around him. After finishing his first bottle Kai ordered another from the bar tender that was drying some glasses at the time. Kai spent the hours drinking while Sky was dancing once she came up for a drink but took it out to the dance floor with her. "Hey I saw you walk in with that girl I have to ask are you two together?" The bar tender said after he had given Kai his 6th or 7th drink.  
  
"Maybe why do you ask?" Kai asked looking up from his drink and to the dance floor were he saw Sky dancing with some guy who kept doing a wrist movement over Sky's arm Kai laughed at the guy.  
  
"Because that guy she's dancing with looks like he's going to take her home to night if you know what I mean."  
  
"I don't think so Sky wouldn't let him." Kai said as he finished his beer and got another. Five more beers later Kai turned back to the dance floor to see Sky still dancing with the same guy. But then something hit Kai this guy was toughing Sky all over her hips stomach. Whatever the Hell that guy though he was doing he was so not going to be standing for long. Kai got up from the bar and walk over to were Sky was dancing. Kai pulled Sky away from the jackass then hit him square in the jaw knocking him to the floor. Kai turned toward Sky grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the club.  
  
Kai dragged Sky out to the back ally and pinned her to the wall. "What the hell do you think you were doing in there?" Kai yelled  
  
"What did it look like I was having a good time!" Sky yelled back.  
  
"That guy was coming on to you couldn't you see that!" Kai yelled again. That's when Sky smelled the liquor on his breath.  
  
"Your drunk that's why you dragged me out of there." Sky said  
  
"No little miss virgin marry I dragged you out of there because ten more minuets and you wouldn't have been a virgin anymore!" Kai said.  
  
"What! You think that's what was going on! I would never sleep with some one like that besides like you said yes I am a virgin and yes I am proud of it! What makes you think for one minute that I would have even consider sleeping with someone like that I want my first to be special not out on a limb."  
  
"Oh so that means you've never been kissed either if your all about the first time being special! I just saved your sex life the least you can do is thank me!"  
  
"Oh yeah your such a good person to give advice on sex and relationships you don't even have a girlfriend! I bet they all dumped you because of your attitude! Or maybe they dumped you because your to small or maybe it's because you bad kisser!" Sky yelled at him. Kai was getting fed up of hearing her yell and she had just taken it to far with last to comments. Sky kept yelling at him about how he must have had to give all of his bed partners drugs just to get them to kiss him. That was the last straw for Kai he was going to show he just what she wanted to see.  
  
Kai walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. Sky looked up at Kai but her vision was becoming blurry and she could only make out his faint features. Kai brought her face to his. "I'll show you who needs drugs." With that Kai kissed her and worked his magic that he knew would blow her mind.  
  
Sky's mind was racing it only took her a split second to responded and she did she kissed Kai back with just as much fire as he was giving to her it was amazing then her mind when blank. Kai was still working his magic and Sky was still responding. Wanting to show her just what he could do he licked her lips asking for entrance and she gave it with out a though. They continued this for a few minutes more then Kai pulled back in need of air. He smirked he knew he had just won. Kai lifted Sky's chin to see her reaction but what her saw was even more shocking.  
  
Sky's eye's were clouded and in a daze. Kai knew she had only had a soda and she had also taken it to the dance floor with her. Then it hit Kai. The guy doing the goofy wrist movement must have slipped her a date rape drug. Sky looked him with her dazed eyes and smiled she kissed him then passed out right in his arms. Kai for once didn't know what to do he couldn't take her back to the center he didn't know how to get back in that's when he felt a slight bump on Sky's waist. Kai reached slightly under her skirt and pulled out something. Kai was in shock right there was 10 10,000-dollar bills. Had she planned this?  
  
Oh well that didn't matter Kai would check them in to the first Hotel he could find. Kai put Sky on the bike and drove to the first hotel he saw and of course it had to be the nicest one. Kai rolled his eyes how predictable was that. Kai took Sky off the bike and with her by his side Kai walked up to the desk.  
  
"Can I help you with something Sir?" The clerk asked.  
  
"Yes I need A room." Kai said. The clerk turned around and looked at Kai he raised an eyebrow then told Kai what he didn't want to here.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't check you in unless you have a good reason because recently the date rape cases have increased." The clerk said Kai though for a moment he need a good lie that could get them a room but unless he told him they were together... That was it they would be engaged Kai quickly and secretly took the ring off of his ring finger and put it on Sky's left hand.  
  
"Sir this is my Fiancée we just got in to town for the weekend before our wedding please I'll give you twice what any room here is worth and if you need proof of our engagement here is my Fiancées ring Kai said showing Sky's hand to the clerk. Kai then put down 3 of the 10,000-dollar bills he had found. The clerk took the money and grinned at Kai.  
  
"Here you are sir best room in the hotel and if you need anything else room service and another request will be on the hotel." The clerk said giving Kai the key to a room. The clerk proceed to tell Kai that the room was on the very top floor and the he would need to slide the card through the card slat in the elevator.  
  
Kai did as he was told and slid the card through the slat and sure enough when Kai got there it was the best room in the hotel. The whole floor of the hotel was this room. Lavishly decorticated with tile floor and rich red rugs. However it came to Kai's attention that this was the honeymoon suite because there was only one bed in the whole room. Kai sighed as he walked toward the bed. He set Sky down and took off her shoes necklace and Jacket he set them down on the table next to the bed and got up to go sleep on the couch when something grabbed his writs. He turned around to see Sky awake in a daze still under the influence.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sky asked him in her daze.  
  
"I'm going to sleep on the couch." Kai said  
  
"Why don't you sleep in the bed?"  
  
"Sky your under the influence of a drug and I'm still partly drunk it's not safe...." Sky didn't want to hear him talk any more she wanted him there in bed with her. She kissed him with all of the passion that one could have when there under the influence. Kai was losing it but due to his state of drunken pleasure he didn't know that. Sky pulled back for a moment only to take off Kai's shirt then they went straight back to what they had been doing. Sky took her hands and ran them down Kai's toned chest even if she was in a daze she still knew where to put her hands out of basic instinct. Kai was in heaven it had been a long time since someone had touched he like that and he was going to enjoy this even if in the morning he would probably get a mouthful from the princess.  
  
Kai took his hands down her body to the bottom of her shirt and removed the piece of clothing. Kai took a moment to look over what the princess had to offer. Her chest wasn't the biggest he had seen but on her it was just right. However something surprised Kai she was wearing a black lace strapless bra. He didn't think a princess would wear black undergarments. But he didn't care much he just kissed her and with on last passionate kiss all went black.  
  
The next morning Sky woke up in a warm comfort zone. She opened her eyes and looked out at the room she was in which... WASN'T HER'S! Sky tried to remember what had happened last night but the last thing she could remember was Kai coming closer to her in the back ally of Vibes. Kai! Where was Kai? Sky sat up quickly only to be brought back down by two strong arms. Sky gave a sigh of relief he was ok but he wasn't wearing a shirt. Pants yes but no shirt. Sky looked down at her self to see that the same thing was true for herself. Had they done something? No they couldn't have cause the girls at the center or at least the ones who had had sex said you would still have a little bit of pain in the morning and Sky felt fine but maybe, She didn't even want to think about it.  
  
"Good morning." Sky heard Kai's voice speak from next to her. Sky looked to her side to see Kai propped up on one arm looking at her. Sky just looked away she could face him let alone anyone else for that matter on god knew what happened last night and her special night was gone. "What's wrong last night you were so willing." Kai said with an evil grin.  
  
"Just shut up this is terrible what am I going to do?" Sky said while putting her head in her hands. Kai look at her lost and confused. What was she talking about? Did she think something had happened between them?  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The fact that I may no longer be a virgin cause god only knows what happened last nigh."  
  
"Look." Kai said as he moved next to her. "We didn't do anything expect make out ok? If you don't believe me then is there anything you wore last night that you can't get to unless you undress." Kai knew this was a long shot cause he had taken the money from her to pay for the room but maybe. Sky though about it for a minute then it hit her.  
  
"My gun." She said out loud.  
  
"Your what?"  
  
"My gun or my pistol to be exact." Sky said as she moved her skirt up to reveal a gun holster on her thigh.  
  
"Do you carry that thing everywhere?" Kai asked  
  
"Only when I go out because you never know when you might need it." Sky said as she took out the gun and showed it to Kai. "But that's not important was is important is that my life is saved." Sky said as she took the holster off and set it down on the table next to the bed with the gun.  
  
"Yeah and all because I passed out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We where making out and I passed out and I'm guessing you did to by the way things ended up."  
  
"So how did we get in this room?"  
  
"I found the money in the side of your skirt and I didn't know how to get back in to the training center so I found the first hotel and checked us in."  
  
"Well that's what the money was for anyway I never go back to the center on Friday I just stay out all weekend with the girls or by my self." Kai though that would be her reasoning for having that much money tucked inside her skirt. Kai then though about what he had told the clerk and decided to tell her before someone else brought it to her attention.  
  
"Oh by the way the clerk thinks you're my fiancée."  
  
"What and why would he think that?"  
  
"Because I had to tell him something, they will no longer give rooms out to singles just because. You know because of the increase in date rape drug."  
  
"Oh ok so what do you want to do to day?" Sky said as walked in to the bathroom.  
  
"Whatever just so long as we don't have to go back to the training center." Kai said following her in. By the time Kai had entered the bathroom Sky had striped and was in what looked like a large pool sized bath tube with jets and bubbles. Kai smirked she was just sitting there and even though he couldn't see anything because of the bubbles he though maybe he should bring up last night just to see how red he could get her. "I must ask do you kiss like that all the time? And do you also take off the guys shirts when you make out with them?"  
  
Kai was not prepared for what happened next. "Well why don't you come join me and you can find out." Kai looked at Sky and saw she was completely serious. A small grin made it's way on to Kai's face but needless to say he did what Sky said. So he striped and got in to the hot water. They sat there for another couple of minutes then Kai brought the subject up again.  
  
"So what about those answers?" Kai said as he moved in front of Sky.  
  
"Well let's see number one." And with that Sky kissed him with just as much passion and fire if not more than last night. Sky broke away from Kai and looked up into his eyes. "So does that answer your question?"  
  
"I'm not sure show me that again." And she did kissing him again but this time Kai gave back all he was being given and showed this girl just what kissing was all about. And when their tongues met it became an all out war to see who could give off the most passion. Eventually air was needed and they broke apart. "So your eighteen why do you still have to listen to your mother? Don't you want to go out and live your life you know be bad?"  
  
"Well this is very complicated cause I'm the princess and I'm not yet married when your not married your parents rule your life no ifs ands or buts about it and when I get married then my husband becomes my keeper. I'll never have free will over my own life everything I do will always be decided for me."  
  
"That doesn't sound right. You should be able to have free will after all you can't keep a teen ager down or so they say." Kai said it took him a minute but then he realized the he felt sorry for Sky. She had every right to have a life that wasn't decided for her. Like him she probably had things she wanted to accomplish in life. "Well if you weren't under your mothers rules right now what would you do? You know what do you want to accomplish in life?"  
  
"Right now like this very minute well if it was right this very minute I would have gone all they way with you then I would have done other wild things. As for what I want to accomplish I would love to fall in love and be loved. You know every guy I have been with has wanted either my money, or kingdom. Non of they ever loved me. That's like my goal in life is to find out what love feels like and to bring up a family. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because I wanted to know and by the way last nigh had I not passed out you would have gone all the way." Kai said trying to change the subject away from Love and Family. Why anyone would care about love was beyond him and family why go through all the pain of having kids? Cause after the kid is born there goes the sex, which probably made the relationship anyway. "Why love? Theirs no such thing. It's all lust with a little respect. As for a family kids just ruin the picture cause after they're born theirs no more sex and then there's no more lust which leads to no more relationship."  
  
"A family doesn't have to have kids it can just be two people who are happily married and, as for love there is such a thing it's just that in to days world so many people get married for the wrong reason. You know unplanned kids, A quick relationship which ends in divorce there are a million reasons but then there are the people who get married to just be together. That's love Kai when you don't care about sex but when you feel safe knowing the if the world would end and you had to spend the rest of your life with that person it would be ok."  
  
"I personally don't believe in love I think it's all a game."  
  
"Well that's you." Sky said as she got out of the tube giving Kai a nice view of her backside. Kai smirked she was so innocent it was funny. When she came back in to the bathroom she was wearing a bathrobe that obviously had been provided by the hotel.  
  
"So is that what you'll be wearing all day?" Kai asked.  
  
"No. I just have to dry my hair then I'm going to go shopping if I'm going to stay here all weekend then I'll need some more cloths. Don't you need some to? I can use the credit card the center provides for us girls to get you some stuff while I'm out."  
  
"I'll go with you. Your taste in clothing is not the same as mine."  
  
"Alright well you had better get ready I'll be ready in half hour." Sky said walking back in to the room.  
  
~ Back at the center ~  
  
An emergency meeting had been called with everyone in the center. According to Pam and Kitty Sky and Kai had snuck out last night and now were no where to be found. All of the girls were told that if they left there would be sever punishment, and that was the reason Jade was in her room with all of the girls. They were going to call Sky's cell phone and find out what happened.  
  
"Jade put it on speaker phone!" Kristy said wanting to be able to hear the conversation.  
  
"Alright hold on my god I can only do one thing at a time!" Jade snapped.  
  
"I bet she went out clubbing with that guy. According to what I'm hearing in the office the bar tender at Vibes severed Kai close to 10 drinks before he knocked some guys lights out who was dancing with Sky." Rayne said as she held a two-way radio to her ear so she could hear what Pam, Kitty and the rest of the "Adult's" were talking about. "Oh my god you guys A guy at the bar said he saw Kai take Sky to a hotel. Maybe the virgin got some last night!"  
  
"No way if she hit that then I'm so going to." Linky said  
  
"Guys be quite her phone is ringing." Jade said putting it on speakerphone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sky is that you?" Jade asked.  
  
"Yeah hey Jade what's up?"  
  
"How was he?!" Cara yelled before Jade could say anything.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That guy Kai you went out with last night the people at the night club said Kai was drunk and knocked a guys lights out and that you to were in a hotel room together. So how was it?" Jade asked  
  
"You guys nothing happened."  
  
"Oh that sucks." All the girls moaned  
  
"Where is that guy any way?" Kristy  
  
"He's getting dressed so we can go out shopping were going to stay here all weekend."  
  
"So not fair I'm coming to join you guys to night." Linky said  
  
"I'll be there to." Cara said  
  
"Yeah Sky we're all going to come out and join you to night ok." Jade said  
  
"Fine you'll just have to find your own rooms this room only has on bed."  
  
"Ooooooohhhhhhhhh. Now we know something's going on spill Sky." Rayne said.  
  
"Nothing is going on now if you guys will excuse me I'm off to go shopping." Sky said hanging up her phone.  
  
"She likes him!" Kristy said with an evil grin.  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"What is it Rayne?" Cara asked  
  
"They're calling Sky's mom!"  
  
"What! Oh no if Sky's mom ever found out she was out all night with a guy she could be taken back home! We have to tell Sky!" Jade dialed Sky's phone but it was turned off. "Shit! You guys her phone is turned off we'll never be able to track her and that guy down unless... Linky is their any way you can pin point their location?"  
  
"Yeah there are a couple."  
  
"Well do it we have to tell Sky so she can hide until this all dies down." Jade said. "Now we all need to go out and look for her.." Jade was interrupted when the door to her room flew open to revile Tala, Ray, Johnny, Kevin, and Micheal looking at the girls.  
  
"What do you guys know about where Kai is!" Tala yelled  
  
"He's with Sky but Sky is in trouble if you promises not to argue with us you can help us look for them ok!" Jade yelled back at him. When Tala said nothing Jade took that as her signal to go on. "Ok who knows who in this room." Jade asked  
  
"I know Micheal we'll go out as a team." Cara said  
  
"I know Kristy. Her and I'll go together." Ray said  
  
"I know Johnny." Rayne spoke up.  
  
"Ok that leaves me with Tala and Linky with the short green haired guy. Let's roll!" Jade said as she lead everyone down the stairs and in to the garage. "Linky you and your guy take the back alleys from the way your dress and the way you can fight no one will mess with you. Cara you and Micheal you guys take the malls you look like a boyfriend girlfriend couple no one will think twice of why your at the mall together. Rayne, Johnny you guys look 21 so you guy take the strip pretend your on your honeymoon and if anybody ask make sure you tell them that! Kristy you and Ray take the down town area look like your married and even if you can stop at those ring dispensers and buy two so you can have "proof"" Jade said  
  
"If I may ask why must we act like we're with each other?" Johnny asked.  
  
"Because. It's not common in the Bahamas for singles to walk around together this is a vacation spot for couples and families the more we blend in the better cause Pam and Kitty will probably send people out looking for us. And if we blend in when there asked about us individuals they won't know cause you look at the couple not the person by them self." Jade explained. "Now everybody grab your weapons and let's role!" Jade said walking over to a large steal vault. She tapped in the combination and opened the large door. Taking out four pistols she handed one to each of the girls.  
  
A/N: Ok you guy's I'm going to leave it there that had to be one of the longest chapters I have ever written. Now I know my writing leaves something to be desired but hey I'm only getting a C in English. Also I have to give props to JADE-55 I just got done reading Walk on Water and I have to say everyone should read that story! And Jade if you ever need an OC for that story just call me! All of those surfers in board shorts and tight shirts hell yeah I'd hit that! And from the way she described Kai and Tala wow I would gladly be one of their one night stands! Anyway I highly recommend that story and I hope you people will leave a nice review. Thank you and good bye. 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everybody! I'm so happy everyone enjoyed the change of pace in the last chapter! Even though I only received 5 reviews I was over whelmed with positive comments! Thank you all who reviewed! Now I did receive a piece of advice and I will be following that advice; also I know Sky and Kai's relationship moved fast but it's not a love relationship it's more lust. Now in this chapter there will be more references toward mature behavior and also there will be gangs. Do not I repeat do not join a gang! I was in one and it was bad mistake. Not all gangs are like the ones that will be in this story but from personal experience I can tell you gangs are bad news! Ok that is said on with the story!

Jade handed each of the girl's their pistols and then picked out her own. Then taking from the safe a riffle and a couple more handguns she loaded them in to the trunk.

"So can you wait here while the boys and I go get our toys?" Tala asked. Jade looked at him and shrugged. The boys ran up to their rooms and came back with in minutes. Jade turned around to hear Rayne call to Johnny. Johnny jogged over to Rayne in his new outfit of black pants white tank and black vest loading an AK-47. Micheal walked out in dark blue pants and a black T-shirt holding an M-16 and a belt of grenades. Ray walked in after Micheal in black pants and a white shirt to match his head band holding a bowie knife and two combat knifes on his belt.

These guys were loaded! Kevin and Tala walked in at the same time. Kevin walked in with a siem-auto combat shotgun. And Tala was fully loaded with two machine guns.

Kai parked the bike next to the board walk and he and Sky got off. Kai walked across the street and was about to walk in to a store when he heard a gun shot. Kai turned around and looked at where the shot had come from he saw three bikers coming down the street guns pointed near where he was standing. Kai then saw Sky's bike explode and a man on a new Ninja 500 model was driving by. Kai jumped into the air swinging his foot around into the gangers face. The bike went a little feather about 7 feet, "I need this." Kai said with a smirk as he picked the still running bike up and hopped on it. He sped down the street and saw Sky running. He drove right passed Sky reaching out with his left arm and pulling her onto the bike. At the speed he was going the bike swerved and almost tipped over and crashed, "I thought you might need a ride." Kai laughed.

"Could you be going any faster!" Sky yelled holding on very tightly.

"Sure"

"I had to ask!" Sky yelled as the bike speed jumped. A few cars showed up behind them and Kai looked in the mirror.

"They following us?" Kai asked as a bullet hit the mirror shattering it, "Yep, they're following." He said answering his own question.

"Kai that's a stop light!"

Kai grinned looking at the red light that was fast approaching. Cars were flying by and he would mostly kill Sky and himself if he tried but he couldn't stop. Then he saw it, a truck made for loading bikes and the back was down. Down!

"Hold on!" Kai yelled making the bike go faster. Sky's eyes widened and her grip tightened as Kai floored the gas. The first tire of the bike hit the 'ramp' and then the second went onto it. They flew off of the back of the truck in to the air. They hit the ground on the other side bouncing a little. The other two bikers were right behind them and Kai and Sky both heard a gunshot and a bullet zing by. A black car came around the corner about four blocks ahead.

"Damn." Kai said hitting the bike to its side and it slid little before Kai made the sharp turn into a narrow ally. One of the bikers tried to make the turn but its tire hit the corner of the wall and flipped the bike and driver into the wall making it explode.

The other biker stopped and said something to the driver in the car. The car took off down the street and turned on the first left turn.

Kai and Sky burst out of the ally way and skidded to a stop. He looked both ways thinking which way to go and he revved the engine of the bike a little. Kai saw the car come around the corner then to his right. He hit the gas making the tire spin for a few seconds making the tire smoke.

Kai looked ahead seeing a turned oil tanker taking up the whole street and a squad car with it's lights flashing. An officer was waving his arms for Kai to stop. Kai looked for options fast. He could stop and tell thee officer that they were being followed but he would end up getting them all killed plus he was riding a stolen bike.

No, this ways do or die. He reached around and took Sky by the waist and felt her tighten her grip.

"Let go of me for a second!" Kai told her.

"Are you nuts!?"

"Trust me..."

Kai felt her let go and he picked her up and put her sitting sideways in front of him. He hopped up making it so his feet were on the seat. The oil tanker was fast approaching and he picked Sky up and jumped. The bike hit the tanker and exploded when they were in the air. Kai hit the top of the tanker in a run with Sky in his arms.

They landed on the other side this time side by side running. Kai had Sky's hand so she wouldn't stumble or fall. They ran about thirty feet away before Sky stopped and turned around looking at the flames roaring over the oil tanker.

"Is it going to explode?" Sky asked

Kai turned around and saw a spark in the tankers side, "Get down!"

Sky felt Kai's arms go around her and felt that she was falling. She hit the ground lightly and Kai was over her. She could hear a loud explosion in the back round right when they hit the ground and pieces of metal flew over them.

"You alright..." Kai asked her softly.

She was so close that if he leaned forward their lips would touch. Kai looked from her eyes to her lips and got up slowly sitting on her stomach.

"I'm, fine."

"Good now give me your phone."

"My phone!?" Sky yelled.

"Yes...Or I could just get it myself." He said with an evil chuckle.

"I hate you..." She said handing it to him.

Kai stood up and dialed some numbers. Sky didn't get up off the ground but she did sit up so she could listen to what he was saying.

"James?" Kai said with one are across his chest, "Hey man,... Yeah I know it has been a long time. Yeah... Yeah...Hey listens... I need my car........."

Kai waited a while but didn't say anything as if he was waiting, "James did you hear me?!... Yes, I'm fucking serious...Yes! Ok... alright, good." Kai turned toward Sky. "Come on lets go." Kai said reaching down to help her up off the ground. She just looked at him kind of amazed or stunned.

"What?" He asked pulling her to her feet.

Jade and Tala were headed down the board walk in Jade's Porch. Jade had though that since this was where all of the major shopping was she would find Sky. A loud explosion was heard by the two. They looked up to see a tower of flames about four blocks ahead of them. Jade floored the gas and sure enough up five blocks was Sky and Kai walking on the side of the rode.

"Need a ride?" Jade asked

"Jade I have never been more over joyed to see you." Sky said opening the driver side door of Jade's car. "Move over I'm going to drive." Sky said pushing Jade into the middle seat. Sky then looked at Kai. "Get in." She said. Kai just looked at her then got in to the driver seat pushing Sky into the middle and Jade on to Tala's lap.

"Do I have to remind people that this is my car!" Jade yelled. Kai and Sky just turned their heads looking at her. "Ok never mind."

"Were are we going?" Tala asked.

"To the hotel." Kai said.

"No we are not! Make a left then a right and stop!" Sky said looking at him with cold eyes.

"What the hell woman we have more important things to do then shop!" Kai said

"I'm not going shopping. At least not yet. Just do what I say it's in your best interest." Sky said

"Sky your mom. They called your mom she's coming here!" Jade quickly said to Sky.

"What! Why would they call my mom?! IN CASE THEY HAVN'T NOTICED I'm eighteen god damn it!"

"Because you disappeared with that guy they thought maybe something happened because the bar tender said that guy punched some other guys lights out then dragged you out of the club." Jade explained

"Oh shit oh well that means she's in town now. Oh well I can pick up two things instead of one." Sky said.

Kai did like Sky said and stopped after he made the right turn. They were now in front of this huge white building that looked to be close to thirty stories tall. Sky jumped out of the car. "I'll be back in a minute or two ok don't take my seat!" Sky walked into the building and sure enough she came out a minute later with something in her arms. It was a little girl who was asleep curled up with her hands to her chest and her knees to her stomach.

"Who is that?" Jade asked.

"I'll tell you later. Let's just get back to the hotel." Sky said

"Ok." Jade said taking out her cell phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"The girls they'll meet us there." Jade said dialing numbers in to her phone.

"Ok if I may ask why are you still on my lap?" Tala asked.

"Well one because there's no were else to sit. Unless you want to walk?" Jade said still on her phone. "What hotel are you guys at?"

Kai, Tala, Sky and Jade were sitting in the hotel lobby waiting for the rest of the group to get there . The next minute Cara and Micheal walked in to the hotel. The clerk looked stunned at Micheal and his belt of loaded weapons. Kai shock his head did everybody have to stair!? They were just weapons! Cara quickly ran over to Jade and Sky hugging them both. The guys looked over to see the girls chatting excitedly about something, they had taken up the large fluffy chairs on the opposite side of the room so the guys couldn't hear a word of their conversation.

The girls laughed out loud caching the guys attention. The girls then looked over at the guys and laughed again.

"You don't think they're talking about us do you?" Micheal asked.

"I wouldn't doubt it after what happened last night with you and that girl I bet they want to know every detail." Tala said. Looking at Kai who didn't look interested he was preoccupied with the little girl that was asleep in Sky's lap. Was that her baby sister? No that nurse back at the center said Sky was the only heir to her country. Then who was the little girl? Was it a relative? "Don't you think so Kai?"

"What?" Kai said snapping out of his thoughts.

"I was saying that they would probably want to know what happened last night between you two. After all you were known for bringing the best girls to the center." Tala said with an evil grin.

"Yeah what ever." Kai said. Looking over one more time at the little girl in Sky's lap. Sky was gently stroking the little girls hair. Kai followed Sky's hand up her arm and to her face that was looking interested in the conversation going on between her friends. Sky turned toward Kai and their eyes met. Red to Blue. Sky quickly looked away. Kai turned toward Tala and Micheal who were caught up in a conversation about the oil tanker the was set a blaze by, as the news put it, two reckless teens. However what Kai didn't know was that over on the other side of the room a slight pink coloration was making it's way on to Sky's cheeks. All of a sudden an explosion of laughter was heard from the other side of the room. The guys turned to see Cara and Jade in a fit of laughter.

"Shut Up!" Sky yelled looked very embarrassed.

"Get your slimly hands off of me you rude egotistical jerk!" Everyone turned toward the shouting to see Rayne with her arm raised about to hit Johnny. The girls quickly ran over to Rayne restraining her from killing Johnny. "Oh come on just let me shot him, I doubt anybody will miss him and his loud mouth!"

"Oh that hurts and I was going to let you sleep in my room tonight." Johnny said with a smirk.

"That's it!" Rayne said busting loose out of the girls grip knocking Jade and Cara back and Sky to the ground. Rayne grabbed her gun and put it to Johnny's head. "I'm going to sleep well knowing your dead!"

"Rayne don't waist your bullets on him he's not worth it." Linky said walking in the hotel doors. Rayne slowly let her grip loosen from the neck of Johnny's shirt and walking away slowly. Johnny smirked watching her walk away toward her friends. SMACK! Johnny fell to the floor holding his nose. Rayne had turned around and punched Johnny square in the nose.

"Nice right hook Rayne!" Linky said. The guys helped Johnny to his feet. At present moment Johnny had his hands over his nose. Johnny slowly moved his hands to reveal a smirk beneath his hands.

"Yeah. That was nice if I do say so my self."

Everyone turned around to see A tall well built black man with broad shoulders in all black. He stood above everyone else at about 6'3 and looked like one of the bouncers at a hit night club. His messy black brown hair fell over his eyes making it impossible to see them. "I'm looking for Kai. I tracked him to this hotel. Anyone know where I might find him?" The man asked. Everyone stood there motionless for a moment. No one dared to say anything for fear the man may break them in half.

"He's over there." Sky said in her shocked state praying he meant well and didn't want to kill them. The man looked down at her; A small smirk appeared on his face. He took several steps closer to her and reached his hand out to touch her face.

"So you must be the Princess. Lovely to meet you my lady. Are you aware that your mother has put a reward up for you capture. I believe something in the ten million dollar range..." The mans wrist was snatched off of Sky's face by Kai. Everyone stood there petrified of what Kai had done. Was he aware that this man could easily turn him inside out?

"I believe you're here to see me James. Not seduce a pretty face. Do you have what I asked for?" Kai asked looking at the man with a glare.

"I do." The man said handing Kai a set of car keys. Kai took them. The man began to walk out of the hotel.

"James!" Kai yelled as he ran up to the man grabbing his collar. "Don't fuck with me!" Kai said throwing the car keys behind his back causing them to land in the Hotel fountain. "James where are my car keys!" Kai said looking at the man with rage.

"You will never change." The man said looking at Kai. He then reached into his right coat pocket and brought out another set of keys. "Here Kai. By the way if you want to know the answer to your question just ask but remember once you know the truth you stuck with knowing." James said as Kai released him from his grip. The man walked out of the hotel and was gone.

"What the hell was that all about?" Jade asked.

"It doesn't matter let's go you girls have some explaining to do." Kai said walking over to the elevator.

"What do we have to explain?" Sky asked

"A lot miss Princess! Like why the hell we were being chased and who those ass holes were!" Kai yelled in Sky's face.

"Fine! You take everybody up to the room I have something to do! I'll meet you up there!" Sky yelled back at him. She was not going to take this she had to put up with bull shit at the center but not here and not now!

"Oh Hell No! You are not going anywhere because everytime you go somewhere I have to save your Ass! And I sure as Hell don't want to go running after you!"

"No one said you did I can take care of myself and besides I wasn't planing to leave the hotel! So just go up to the room and I will be there in a minute!" Sky yelled at him. Kai glared at her then left toward the elevator he was so sick of her! She had no right to yell at him after all what he was saying was true! He saved her at the center, then again last night, and again this morning he was always saving her ass! Kai stormed into the elevator with everyone else behind him. No one dared to talk after seeing what had happened down stairs. The group entered the room in silence taking seats in different places in the sitting area. No one dare speak the guys out of fear and the girls out of worry.

Moments passed and soon enough Sky came back into the room with the little girl and an envelope. Sky walked over to the bedroom and set the little girl down on the bed then returned to the group. She took a set next to Jade on the end of the couch while most of the guys decided to stay standing for reasons of their own. Sky looked around at everyone and took it upon her self to begin the conversion knowing everyone else wouldn't.

"Ok guys here are your room keys I checked out..." At that moment the phone in the room rang. Sky rolled her eyes and picked up the receiver next to her. "Hello?" Sky asked the person on the other line. "Do any of you know someone named Ray?" Sky asked the group. "Kristy! Oh my god get your ass up here! No nothing is going on everyone else is already here unless there are more of you out and about? Ok, no I was just telling them about the room arrangements when you called. Yeah. They're here. Ok now get your ass up here! Ok bye." Sky said hanging up the receiver. "Kristy is on her way up." Sky said sitting back in her seat.

Sure enough no more than a minute late the door to the room flew open and a blur of red ran toward Sky, Jade and Rayne who were sitting on the couch. The red head plopped her self down in-between Sky and Jade then began to speak excitally to Sky.

"Oh my God your ok that's great! I heard all about the chase on the radio and I knew it was you! You're the only one of us who would ever steal a bike, fly off the back of a truck and jump a tanker!" The girl spoke in a hyper voice. "Oh my god! Girl you seriously need to get some new cloths! For one thing your high heels need to be at least two inches taller and you need to show off that stomach not to mention it makes kicking ass a lot easier! And where in gods name are your guns! If you were going to FIGHT! THE POWER! YOU NEED SOME ASS KICKING WEPONS!" At that moment all of the guys loaded their weapons causing Kristy to look up at them in shock.

"Kristy!" Rayne yelled from the end of the couch. "Please calm down, SHUT UP! And get another seat because I'm practically sitting on the arm of the damn couch!"

"Fine, by that way! Oh Sky did you know your mother is in town?" Kristy asked while sliding off the couch and on to the floor while the rest of the girls moved back to their original places.

"Yeah! Jade told me." Sky said

"Ok well that's all fine and good but I would still like to know who the hell was chasing us this morning and why?" Kai said while standing agents the wall that was next to a door that would lead to a kitchen.

"What and why do you want to know?" Kristy said with a bit of an attitude.

"Well one because I was the one who stole the bike." Kai said while walking up to Kristy causing her to get back on the couch. "Also I'm the one who drove that bike off the truck." Kai continued while still walking toward Kristy more. By this time not only was Kristy heading toward the end of the couch but Rayne was about to fall off altogether. "And jumped the tanker that you're giving your friend credit for." Kai said harshly. At the moment he finished his speech Kristy moved back one more space causing Rayne to fall off the couch.

"Damn it Kristy just tell them! And get the Hell out of my god damn set!" Rayne said right in Kristy's face causing her to jump ten feet in the air and land in Ray's arms who then proceeded to drop her.

"Fine we'll tell you guys! But just because you're going to know doesn't mean we want your help. Ok?" Kristy said while standing up and brushing her self off. "Well you see there are this group of beybladers who have always been in a sort of one sided composition with us, however we never wanted to compete with them so you see where it was one sided." Kristy said while walking across the room to the girls side.

"Then why are they after you guys?" Ray asked.

"That's coming up let me finish. You see they competed with us in everything because they always wanted to be better than us; when the center drafted Rayne they got a pro skater, We got Linky in the center during our torment in the mountains of Chain they go and get a clan magic priest. But then you see we got two things they couldn't copy."

"And that was?" Johnny asked.

"Jade. No matter what you do you will not find anyone like Jade. She is a true blue one of a kind." Kristy said looking at Jade. Jade looked at Kristy then hung her head. "It's ok Jade we know it wasn't easy for you." Kristy said comfortingly.

"Not to sound rude but what makes her so different?" Tala asked.

"Can I tell them Jade?" Kristy asked. Jade nodded her head slowly and leaned back in her seat. "Well you see if you want to copy people you have to make sure they grew up in a similar manner that includes family deaths and how you came across your bit beast. Jade's mother died the night she got her bitbeast and Jade has also not seen her father for quite sometime. To copy Jade is like trying to copy the dictionary almost impossible." Kristy said

"And what about this other thing? You said there were two what's the other?" Kai asked.

"Yeah what is the other Kristy? I thought we only had me? Is there something new we should know about?" Jade asked wiping a tear from her crystal blue eyes.

"There is something else but it's something only Sky and I know about and it's not here any way."

"Actually Kristy it is here. In this room actually." Sky said

"Oh really? Oh my god! What is it doing here?" Kristy asked confused

"My mother is in town and she takes it every where with her." Sky said

"What does grandma take everywhere?"

Everyone was stunned by the small voice that jumped into the conversion. Everyone looked toward the voice only to see the small girl Sky had carried in with her earlier standing in the door way sucking her thumb. Once again Kai began to wonder who this little girl was. Now that she was awake Kai could see she look an awfully like Sky almost a mirror image only this girl had slightly curly brown locks where Sky's were straight a thin complexion and eyes that resembled rusted over rubies. Who was this girl?

"Kairi! You're awake! Come here sweet thing!" Kristy said opening her arms. Everyone watched the little girl run in to Kristy's arms and give her a hug.

"Aunt Kristy! What are you and my mommy doing with all of these strange people?"

"MOMMY!" Jade, Rayne, Linky and Cara all yelled at the same time. The little girl was taken back by this and wrapped her arms tighter around Kristy's neck. Kai's head shot up when he heard the word mom. The girl was Sky's daughter? How was this possible? This morning Sky was freaking out because she thought Kai had taken her virginity and now here she was with a kid? What the hell was going on! Well Kai was not going to wait to find out. Stomping right up to Sky he grabbed her arm then turned around and marched with Sky in hand into the kitchen. Once inside Kai locked the door and turned to see Sky starring at him in utter shock.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LIED TO ME! IT'S NOT LIKE I WOULD HAVE JUST HAD SEX WITH YOU HAD I KNOW YOU'D BEEN KNOCKED UP BEFORE!" Kai yelled. She had been lying to him this whole time. What else had she lied to him about?

"What in the sam Hell are you talking about!? I haven't lied to you about anything! What are you ranting about? Sky snapped back at him in a quitter manner.

"I'm talking about the fact the you're a little slut, so who did you lose it to some wonderful Prince? Or maybe it was rape!" Kai said in a sarcastic manner.

"WHAT! I have not had sex! Yes Kairi is mine! But.."

"But what you wanted your friends to think you were a perfect virgin so you kept it a secret and you thought no one would ever find out?! Well they did now what? No you know what tell me some thing what's it like depriving your self of sex of so long? Or maybe you have someone you get together with. So which one is it?"

"Look Mr. I know everything! I do not condone that Kairi is mine! And I mean really mine as in my DNA. But just because I have a kid doesn't mean I've had sex! God what is it with you men! If a girl has a kid she's either married or a fucking prostitute!"

"Well you seem to be one if you had a kid!"

"Oh my god did you not hear anything I just said! Yes Kairi is my daughter! Yes she has my DNA! But I did not repeat DID NOT! Have sex to obtain her!"

"Then what is she a little dish kid and oh let me guess your friend out there. The one your little girl called her aunt carried her? Am I right?"

"No you're not! You'll never be right because your head is so far up your ass and your too DAMN stubborn to even listen to me so I won't bother! Speaking of bother why does it bother you so much?! It's not like she's yours!" Sky said walking toward the door. Sky put her hand on the handle only to have it snatched off the knob. "Ok you know you are really starting to get on my nerves! I really don't like the way you're treating me. Let me go!"

"No."

"It really wasn't a question."

"You said I was so stubborn that I won't listen. What makes you think this time is any different?"

"The fact that if you don't let me go I'm going to open up a big can of whoop ass on you!" Kai took this as his chance to figure out what he wanted to know. He had to have this very interesting information. Kai pulled at Sky's wrist causing her to fall forward right into him. He held her there in a tight embrace. "What the hell do you think your doing? If you don't let me go right now..." Kai rolled his eyes and thought it best to shut her up some how. He smirked he knew one way to make her talk. Kai leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss. Sure enough his magic worked and she was under his spell.

"Now tell me the story." Kai whispered into Sky's ear.

"Alright I'll give you what you want." Sky said. Kai stood up and waited for her to tell him this so called story. Whack! Kai fell to the floor with a thud. She had just sung her leg out and knocking him in the head. Sky opened the door to the living room but before she left she decided to give Mr. smooth some advice. "That's what years of knocking people off bike's while I'm riding my own can do. See you're not the only person in the world with smooth moves." Sky said. SMACK! Sky hit the floor after Kai had swung his leg under her causing her to trip onto her side.

A/N: Hey all what's up! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and all of the changes I made. Now I HAVE TO ASK FOR HELP FROM SOMEONE OUT THERE! I need a sort of cowriter some one who will write the graphic love sense for me because I have major school and I have no time! I have almost all honors classes and I am swamped with work so I would really like it if some one would help me and I will give you all of the admiration you could ever want hell if you want me to kiss your feet and bow to you I will. I just need help and fast so if your interested please Email me at Sakura52953 Peace out

Sakura52953


	7. Chapter 7

Right now I am very mad at myself. I typed the beginning of this chapter once before and I had it saved on a disk but now I can not for the life of me find it. Ok anyway school is out thank god I have never been so relived! Talk about a weight off my shoulders. So you know what that means. Yep that's right more updates or so I hope I lost my co-author who I really respected very much as a writer. He seems to be UN able to find time to help me so I'm going it alone. Sad I know. So if the story begins to suck again I'm very sorry.

Hear is something I have needed to say about my co-author. I respect him more than he will ever understand. How ever my respect is only for his writing and not his attitude. I am in real dept to him he wrote half if not more of this chapter before I messed up the relationship, however he must understand that things have happened and things have changed. I now want nothing more than to break his jaw and tell him off for what a self centered ass his being and if that means putting it in the story then so be it. Nick you are being an ass just because I liked you once does not mean I have a tattoo on my forehead that says 'treat like shit from now on!' I respect you as a person I do not talk about you behind your back like you do to me I would like to be respected! Even if that just means tolerating me those times I see you few and far between. I hate you and I still give you the respect you as a person deserve even though I don't thing you deserve that much. So please lay off and stop calling me a bitch behind my back I would so tell you this in person but I never see you and I think that's a good thing. By the way I have a shirt you need to read one of these days…

Enjoy the story!

Kai turned toward his side and looked at Sky. "You were saying." He said with a smirk.

"What the hell are you two doing in here?" Tala said standing in the doorway. Tala looked at them and then got an evil grin on his face. "On second thought I'll draw my own conclusion on this one. Can't keep the ladies off you can you Kai?" Tala asked.

"Oh. You said the H-word!" Kairi's small voice range through the room. Sky picked her self up and walked out to the living room where everyone passed her questioning looks.

"Ok everybody out! There are room keys on the table you'll have to pair up and I mean girls with girls, boys with boys."

"Awe your no fun!" Johnny whined sarcastically.

"Do I really look like I care?" Sky spat back into Johnny's face. "You all need to get out of my room my daughter has to finish her nap." Sky said. All of the guys quickly paired off and grabbed room keys as they went out the door. The girls all did the same saying there goodbyes to Sky as they left. Sky saw the last girl leave and then she turned to Kairi and bent down to be eye leave with her. "Kairi will you please go into the other room while mom talks to the nice man alone." Sky asked the little girl. Kairi nodded and slid off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"So I'm a nice man?" Kai said smirking at Sky. He looked her up and down noting she was not feeling his sarcasm.

"Don't flatter yourself. What was I going to tell her go in to the kitchen while I talk to the jerk that can't get enough of himself?" Sky shot back at him. She seemed to be really mad at him for some reason. Oh well didn't matter much to Kai. "Kai get out I don't want you here. I don't want you to be around me anymore."

"Why afraid your virginity won't last another night. I assure you princess I don't plan on giving you another child." Kai said cutting her off.

"How dare you!" Sky yelled at him. "You know this is why I never want to get married you men think that if we are kicking you out it's so we can keep our hands to ourselves. Well I have news for you. Not only do I not want you in here I don't want you anywhere near me. If you're such a ladies' man go get someone else." Sky said as she walked over to the coffee table. "Get out I don't want you here." Sky said holding out the last room key. When Kai didn't take the room key Sky rolled her eyes and dropped it on the floor. Sky began to walk toward the kitchen. Kai reacted almost instantly and grabbed her lower arm turning her around into his embrace, enclosing her in his arms he leaned down and captured her lip with his own.

SMACK!

Kai grabbed his cheek. Sky's hand had struck his cheek dead on.

"Now Kai you have officially been Bitch-slapped. Get out! Now!" Sky yelled.

"Fine! But keep your key, I've got my car." Kai said turning his heels and walking out of the room.

Sky stood there staring at the door Kai had just stormed out of. She wanted to kill the arrogant bastard. Sky was fed-up with his self-centered egotistical attitude. What made him think for one minute she needed him to protect her?

"Well there was that one time at the club. If he hadn't dragged you out that drug would have made you do worse things." Her mind reminded her.

"Shut up!" Sky replied mentally. God even her conscience wanted to side with him. But not her mind, she would not give him the satisfaction of thinking she was still a baby. She could protect herself. She knew for a fact she could.

"Then why haven't you? If you wanted so badly to show him you could save yourself why didn't you? After all he was the one who stole the bike to save you. You know you could have jumped off the back of that bike at any moment and kicked some ass. If you wanted so much to save your life why did you stay with knowing you were more likely then him to get hit? Why did you stay on the back of that bike?"

"He would have gotten shot." Sky said in a whisper of tears as she fell to her knees. She couldn't tell him, she didn't have the courage. Truth being she'd been hit: the bullet that had zinged by after they had jumped the loading truck had grazed Sky's upper arm.

Sky removed her black leather jacket slowly; it hurt like hell and she knew she had been losing blood. Sure enough once Sky removed her jacket there was at least a three inch gash in her arm. The blood that had dripped down her arm was now dry: The gash had sealed it's self with so much blood that it made Sky sick to her stomach.

"Mommy! What happened to your arm? Are you O.K.? Do I call the police now!"

"No! Kairi, baby no just go get..." Sky didn't know who to call; She knew Kristy would pass out at the sight of this, and Jade was asleep. Linky and Cara would be down at the bar and her three-year-old daughter couldn't go there. Rayne! She had been skating since she was little she would be able to handle this. "Kairi go find the girl mommy was talking with earlier the one with brown hair with blue ends. She's in room 304 tell Rayne that Mommy needs her help O.K. sweetie please hurry." Sky yelled after Kairi as she shot out of the room as fast as her legs would carry her.

Minutes later Rayne came storming through the door with a worried look on her face and quickly noticed the gash in Sky's arm. Walking swiftly into the kitchen Rayne reemerged minutes later with a damp kitchen towel to clean Sky's wound.

"Little girl go find me a first aid kit please." Rayne asked the little girl. Kairi took off around the room in frenzy to find what she had been told t look for. "So you let him drive?" Rayne questioned. "That's not like you Sky. What's going on are you sleeping with him?"

"No!" Sky said a little too quickly causing Rayne to raise her eyebrow in suspicion. "I mean we did share a bad and we did make out but nothing else. He treats me like a child. You know how I feel about that." Sky said.

"I FOUND ONE!" Kairi's small high pitched voice rang through out the room. She ran in and gave the box to Rayne.

"Go into the kitchen Kairi, I don't want you to see this." Sky said. Kairi looked at Sky for a moment with sad eyes and then reluctantly walk into the kitchen.

"That kid adores you Sky you can see it in her eyes." Rayne said as she finished cleaning Sky's wound. "Good God girl that guy owes you." Rayne said opening the first aid kit.

"What are you talking about Rayne the bullet grazed my arm, it would have only grazed his side."

"Say ahh." Rayne said to Sky. Sky looked at Rayne like she was nut; She had just picked up the room key Sky had offered to Kai and was now asking Sky to put it in her mouth! "Oh come on just do it." Rayne said sticking the key in Sky's mouth.

"What is this for?" Sky asked.

"You'll see. Bite down." Rayne instructed. Rayne then put her left hand around Sky's upper arm right below the gash. "You might want to turn away." Rayne suggested. Sky turned her head away, causing her to look in the direction of the bedroom. Sky noticed instantly that the bed was made and no longer messy from the events of the previous night. Sky's mind was now bringing back a surge of memories, the way she had grabbed Kai and pulled him into their first passionate kiss. The way his hands slipped under her shirt and disregarded the garment all together. The way his hands traveled her body… At that moment a gut wrenching pain shot through Sky's arm and spread to her whole body. Sky increased the amount of pressure her jaw was applying on the card. Once the greater part of the pain was gone Sky spit the card across the room and turned to Rayne.

"Holy Christ almighty! What was that!" Sky yelled.

"Like I said that guy owes you…" Rayne said holding up a pair of tweezers with a single bullet in between the two points. Rayne placed the bullet down on the table, and then she turned back to Sky's bleeding wound. "Are you sure there's nothing going on? Sky since I came to the center it seems they have placed Jade and me at the top. I know at one point you held that title. Sky if your trying to get back at the center or even your mother are you sure this is what you want to do?"

"I'm not trying to get back at anyone it just happened this way. Rayne do you believe in fate?"

"As a matter of fact I do. Sky we have to understand that we make choices and fate says that if we take one road this and on the other road we have other events that will lead to a different out come, but no matter what we will end up with one person one life and a million memories. Why do you ask?"

"Rayne do you think that maybe this event; Kai and myself was bound to happen? Or was I supposed to be the only person driving the bike?"

"No Sky. You and that guy. What's his name?"

"Kai."

"You and Kai have something whether is be a hate relationship or a sexual relationship you guys have chemistry." Rayne said as she dressed Sky's wound.

"Rayne do you believe in love?"

"I don't know. I've been looking since I was 14; Mr. wonderful has yet to come knocking on my door." Rayne said tying off Sky's bandages. "There you're all done." Rayne said standing up from her position on the floor. "So can I ask you something?"

"Of course you just saved my life the least I can do is answer your question."

"Can I meet your daughter?"

"What!" Sky asked shocked by Rayne's strange request.

"I want to meet your daughter. I didn't know you had one. I personally thought you were a virgin but anyway. She looked so cute earlier today sucking her thumb."

"I am a virgin Kairi was created by a group of people who want the perfect fighter so they combine my DNA with someone else's; my mom siege the company and all of there projects. Most of the projects weren't far enough along to be anything but Kairi was eight months along and when my mother found out she was my DNA she told me I had to keep her. She was my baby so at fifteen going on sixteen I became a mom. You want to meet her? I'll go get her." Sky said as Rayne nodded her head. Sky walked into the kitchen and minutes later appeared with Kairi in her arms. Sky sat down on the couch and Rayne sat facing her on the other end. "Kairi sweet heart this is mommy's friend; her name in Rayne." Sky said to the little girl. "Can you say "Hi" sweetie?" Sky asked Kairi.

"Hi" Kairi said in a half whisper with the thumb in her mouth.

"Oh Sky she looks just like you. Expect the eyes, defiantly not your eyes. Who else's DNA did they use?"

"I don't know my mom won't tell me."

"Why not?" Rayne asked.

"I'm not sure."

"So her name is what..?"

"Kairi."

"How did you come up with that name?"

"I don't know it just came to me." Sky said stroking Kairi's hair out of her face.

"It fits her. So does she say anything?"

"Oh yeah she talks she's just a little shy. Its ok baby girl Rayne is one of mommy's good friends." Sky said as she looked at her daughter who was tightly clinging on to her.

"So how old are you Kairi." Rayne asked in a child like voice.

"I'm this many." Kairi said as she held up one finger on her right hand and her thumb that had just been in her mouth and her pointer finger.

"Oh my god that is so cute!" Rayne screamed. Kairi quickly took a tight hold back on Sky. Sky rolled her eyes her daughter was a little to frighten. What had her mother been passing on to her?

"Did I do something wrong?" Rayne asked when she saw Kairi's reaction.

"No, Kairi baby what are you afraid of? Rayne's not going to hurt you." Sky said to her little girl. Kairi looked up at her mom and then looked over at Rayne. Something seemed to spark Kairi's interest as she starred at Rayne. Kairi stood up on the couch and walked over to where Rayne sat. She sat her self next to Rayne; reaching out she touched her hoodie where the flames were.

"How did the fire get on your shirt and why does it not burn?" Kairi asked starring at Rayne's shirt with interest. Rayne raised an eyebrow but only smiled.

"She is just like you Sky air headed questions and all."

"You're going to die for that." Sky said glaring at Rayne. Rayne grinned at Sky and continued to try to explain to Kairi that she was magic and could freeze fire. "You realize that one day she'll find out your lying to her right?" Sky said listening to Rayne's far off story.

"Mommy where is Aunt Kristy and the rest of the people that were in here earlier?" Kairi asked as she continued to look at Rayne's hoodie truly fascinated that Rayne could wear fire.

"What room are the rest of the girls in I'll tell them to come up. This way Kairi can meet all of you." Sky asked.

"Just call Kristy in room 305 she'll gather them up. I think their all waiting for a call she was telling the story of Kairi when she came busting through the door to get me." Rayne said.

"Ok well that's less explaining for me to do." Sky said with a sigh. Picking up the phone Sky called the front desk and asked for room 305. It rang for half a second before it was picked up. "Kristy? Hey it's Sky you and the girls can come up now and meet Kairi." Sky said. No sooner had she put the receiver down then a horde of girls raced in to the room. The cluster of girls gathered around Rayne and Kairi surrounding them in a wave of sweet talk. All that could be heard was "She is so sweet!" "What a doll." "She looks just like her mom." Sky sighed and walked over sitting next to Rayne who was now holding Kairi who seemed to love all the attenuation she was receiving.

"Guys!" Sky said trying to get the girls to calm down. "Why don't you all take turns introducing your selves? She maybe my daughter but it's not like I tell her stories about the things we do."

"That was smart thinking! She is far to younge to know of our good times." Rayne said with a grin.

"Then shut your mouth because you are the one that's always drunk." Jade said as she got on her knees in front of the couch so she could face Kairi. "Hi Kairi my name is Jade I'm one of your moms friends from the center." Jade said as she smiled at Kairi.

"I've seen you! You're in that picture that my mommy has in her room. It's at my mommy's birthday party and you my mommy and that purple haired lady over there are dancing on a table." Kairi said pointing at Jade. The room was completely silent and then all the girls broke in to a great fit of laughter remembering Sky's eighteenth birthday party where they had snuck out and taken over Vibes. The girls had been so drunk that not only were they dancing on the table but at one point Sky had raped the pool table that was in the bar. Oh good times.

"My name is Cara and yes that was me in the picture." Cara said getting her breath back from laughing.

"I'm Linky, Kairi and I took that picture." Linky said smiling ear to ear. The girls fawned over Kairi for hours. Sky managed to escape after two hours of questions, while Jade was showing Kairi her black chocker with the purple gem. Sky rested against the far wall Away from everybody. Sky looked out towards the window and saw no rays of the sun set coming through. Walking over to the large bay window Sky opened the curtain and saw it was pouring with rain out side. Sky signed and then rubbed her left hand over her eyes getting the sleep out. Feeling something cold hit her face when she rubbed her hand over her eyes Sky looked down at her hand. Looking down at her hand Sky noticed Kai's ring was still on her ring finger. She had never given it back to him this morning. For a moment Sky though she should go down a return it but she didn't want to fight with him again. After several minutes of debate Sky decided it was the right thing to do and also it was freezing out side by now so she would go and ask him to come back, return his ring, and god help her apologize for smacking him. Sky looked over at the girls who were now teaching Kairi the secret hand shake. "I'm going out for a moment." Sky yelled. No one seemed to take any notice so Sky turned her heals and left the room grabbing her leather jacket on her way out. Getting in the elevator Sky pressed the lobby key and watched the doors slowly close. Pulling on her jacket one arm at a time Sky thought about what had happened between her and Kai. She began to formulate a speech in her head. Sky reached the bottom floor, getting out of the elevator Sky noticed a cart of blankets and pillows in the hall. Figuring Kai might already be freezing she grabbed a pillow and a blanket then walked into the lobby.

"Excuse me miss where do you think your taking those?" The desk clerk asked Sky looking up from his book and pointing to the pillow and blanket in her arms.

"I'm not taking anything." Sky said as she walked up to the clerk and flashed a hundred dollar bill in his face.

"Sorry for the inconvenience my lady please enjoy the rest of you stay." The desk boy said taking the money and returning to his book. Sky rolled her eyes. Money could get you away with murder now a day. Sky walked out and stood under the arch over the entrance to the hotel, looking out Sky tried to figure out which car was Kai's. Not working. What would a guy like Kai drive? Why couldn't there just be a giant flashing light that says here I am! But no. He had…

"Miss might I help you?" Sky's thoughts were cut short by a bell boy who couldn't have been more than 16. "May I get your car?" He asked with a pleasant smile on his face.

"No thank you," Sky said. "But have you seen a man in a black jacket and black pants; he might have walked out a while ago. He could have looked mad or upset?"

"Oh is he about 6'4 and has a permanent glare in his eyes?" The boy asked

"Yeah that's him. Where did he go?"

"He's in that car right there. Hasn't moved since he got in over an hour ago." Sky looked over to where the boy was pointing and saw that he was pointing to the charcoal black 69 corvette that was parked only a few feet away. "If I may ask why are you looking for him? He seems too rude to know someone like you." The boy said giving Sky the impression that he was hitting on her.

"He's my husband and we had a little fight earlier and I need to apologize to him for over reacting." Sky said hoping that would let the boy down easy. Sky tucked the blanket and pillow under her jacket and ran out into the rain getting socked in seconds. She got to the car and knocked on the window. When no answer came Sky tried again. Still nothing she figured he was asleep by now but she couldn't give up she put her hand on the door handle and surprisingly it was unlocked and the front seat was pulled forward as if to let some one in to the back. Sky quickly got in just to escape the rain. She sat on the back of the passenger side seat which was folded forward. Shaking her head to get rid of some of the water she noticed Kai. There he was asleep on the back seat of the car using his jacket as a pillow. Sky smiled to her self. What was it about a man being asleep that was so sweet. Taking out the blanket and pillow she saw that they had managed to stay partly dry in her journey to the car. She unfolded the blanket. "Kai I wanted to say I was sorry I know I might have over reacted but you have to admit that you were a little aggressive you're self." Sky said as she placed the blanket over Kai's form. She then took off her jacket and placed it over his upper body. "You didn't need to be so forceful and drag me into the kitchen like that." Sky said as she picked up his head and placed the pillow under it. She then placed his head on the pillow. Taking her left hand Sky reached out to brush the hair away from his eyes. All at once Sky's hand was snatched by Kai's hand. His eyes were open and looking at her with his raw impermeable glare.

"What happened?" Kai asked her.

"What? What do you mean?" Sky asked.

"What happened to your arm?" Kai said in an insisting voice. Sky looked where he was looking and noticed the bandages that Rayne had just put on her wound.

"Oh nothing just a small scar nothing to worry about." Sky said a little uneasy.

"Bull shit. Blood has already socked through those bandages you were shot weren't you?" Kai asked.

"Umm yeah but it's nothing bad I got it cleaned up. I'm fine really."

"I'm sure you are. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't really think about it."

"What are you doing in my car?"

"What?" Sky asked stunned that he would change the subject so quickly.

"Why are you in my car?" Kai asked again.

"I came to bring you a blanket and pillow." Sky said still shocked that he changed the subject so abruptly.

"That's not all is it?" Kai asked

"Well no I came to apologize but you didn't hear me."

"Oh I heard you but you make it seem like it's my fault you're the one that lied to me." Kai said

"I didn't lie to you! I." Kai cut her off by swiftly capturing her lips in a kiss. Sam hell if he was going to get into that argument again. Kai broke the kiss as briskly as he had started it. Pulling away and glancing at Sky's face he noted her eyes were still closed and she appeared to be enjoying the kiss even after it had ended. Then a smile spread across her face. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Kai asked a little shocked that that response would come so quickly after a kiss that was only meant to shut her up for a moment.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"Because, as much as I despise to say this that make-up was much better than arguing with you again." Sky said with a smile.

Kai rolled his eyes. Sky was leaning to kiss him again but he pulled away. "Before this, is there anything else I should know? You're not married to some Russian prince that's going to have his security hunt me down and castrate me, Right?" Kai questioned.

"Nope; but I am married." Sky said.

"WHAT!" Now Sky was married she was hitting on him and she was married! "YOU JUST SAID!" Sky grabbed Kai and kissed him causing him to stop his ranting. "So who is he?" Kai asked as he broke away form Sky's lips.

Sky laughed. "I am so offended you don't even remember marring me." Sky said as she held up her left hand showing him his ring. Kai bent his head and sighed. What would she do next? This however led Kai to another question.

"What was the kiss for?"

"I learn by example and let's just say you give a pretty damn good example." Sky said with a smirk.

"You really are an air head." Kai said leaning back in the seat that he not sat up in.

"Hey that's not funny! Ok so I'm a little scatter brained at times but that doesn't make me an air head it just makes me that much more of a moral person." Sky said in her defense.

"Moral person? As I recall you were the one coming on to me last night in the bed."

"I was drugged and you caved you should have shown some restraint for your friend down south."

"Hey I'm a guy if any pretty girl is offering to let you go down south for a few hours you accept no questions asked." Kai said giving his reason.

"You think I'm pretty?" Sky grinned as she jumped up and down in side her mind. O.K now she was on cloud nine and flying higher. HE THOUGHT SHE WAS PRETTY!

"I have just opened a can of worms by making that statement haven't I?" Kai asked now she was now going to turn in to "that girl" the one you can't get rid of that's always there and plans your wedding before you even say hi to her.

"Not really. But I am flattered that you think I'm pretty." Sky said with a smile. "You should really think about coming in side. It's going to get cold in here and I think Kairi has a thing for you."

"What a two-year-old has a crush on me?"

"That's not what I meant. She likes you like she likes the girls. She thinks you're a cool person. Also she is three not two."

"Whatever. I'll say out here thank you."

"What afraid you won't be able to keep your hands off me?"

"Now that is just sad that you're using my lines. You should really get your own material along with some practice in seducing someone."

"Who said I was trying to seduce you?"

"Only the fact that you're using every trick in the book from playing innocent to being a bad ass."

"Oh really well I guess I would need a teacher what room is your friend Johnny in I'll ask him to teach me..."

"What! Johnny couldn't seduce and 80 year old desperate house wife with a dozen cats."

"Oh well then who do you recommend?"

"No one you can't be taught to seduce people."

"Fine then shows me."

"What!"

"Show me seduce me. Show me that you're not just blowing out hot air."

"I can't seduce you."

"What? Why not?"

"Because when you seduce somebody..." Kai said as he sat up a leaned over so he was now eye to eye with Sky. "They can't know you want to seduce them." He said as he pulled her closer to him. "You have to do things that they think are normal." He said as he pulled her on to the passenger side of the back seat. "You have to make them feel comfortable around you this way when something happens they don't draw back." He said coming towards her causing Sky to react by lowering her self down in to the seat. Kai was now lying on top of Sky in the back seat of his car. Looking her straight in the eye he continued. "Then you have to retract make them think you have that same fears they do." He said lifting his body up off her for a second then coming back down so that his mouth was next to her ear. "Then when they are comfortable you make your move." Kai whispered in her ear so quietly Sky almost didn't hear him. Kai felt Sky's body shiver once his hot breath hit her ear. He knew then that he had answered her question. "So see seduction must be mastered." He said looking straight at her and then capturing her lips in a quick kiss. In the time it took him to bend down a capture her lips Sky over powered him and turned him around so now he was on the bottom. She smirked down at him. He though he was the only one who knew some things well he was sadly mistaken.

"Now you were saying that you lure them into a false sense of security and then make your move? I think I learned well." Sky said and she captured his lips in a searing kiss. This was broken abruptly when Kai flipped them back over.

"Did you honestly think you could hold ME down?"

"Nope."

"You're being very passive."

"You're the one that seduced me."

"You're the one that's a terrible flirt."

"Really am I making it that obvious?"

"Yes so you should really stop talking before something really stupid comes out of your mouth."

"Kiss me."

"See what I mean?"

"No really kiss me." Sky said as she put her hand behind his head and pulled him down on top of her. She looked in to his ruby eyes once more before she seized his lips in another tempestuous kiss. Kai gave in a let her kiss him until she began to gain too much control. Then he responded by demonstrating true skill to this inexperienced schoolgirl. Kai was shocked to feel her fighting to gain control again. He thought this child would give in like the rest of them but no she was turning this in to a battle. Well if she wanted war she would get it.

When there kiss broke Sky looked at him with her deep blue eye. "We should go inside, it's getting cold." Sky spoke softly.

"You would think since you are the one on the bottom you would be warm." Sky smiled up at him and then propped herself up on her elbows looking Kai square in the eye.

"True but your not really all that great at turning up the heat. Sky said with a small smirk on her face. With that Sky pulled herself out from under Kai's firm body and opened the passenger side door. "If you want to freeze go ahead but keep in mind I'm not coming out here again and the girls have more than likely ordered room service by now." Sky said smiling back at him. Kai shock his head and followed Sky out. The second Kai stepped out of the car he was soaked to the bone. "Oh I can't believe this Sky said as she ran to get under the awing in front of the hotel main entrance. Kai followed and stood next to her and had to contain him self from laughing. There was Sky drenched in water from head to toe. She looked like she had just been dropped in a river and was now trying to find some way to ring out all of her hair.

"Miss are you all right? Your soaked to the bone you should go inside." said the bellboy from earlier. Kai looked in his direction and gave him a stay away if you value your life glare.

"Come on Sky we should get changed." Kai said as he took Sky by the hand and pulled her into the hotel. Kai pulled Sky straight to the elevator where she began laughing as soon as they approached the doors. "What may I ask is so funny?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow at the deranged woman next to him.

"A little jealous are we?" She asked looking at him and the hurling into a fit of laughter once again. Kai eyed her once more to show her he had no idea what she was talking about and left it at that. Stepping into the elevator once it opened Sky looked out and at once Kai say her eyes become wide with fear. As he leaned down to ask her what was the matter she only said two words to him. "Kiss me." With those words Sky pulled Kai in front of her and kissed him. Once the elevator doors were safely shut Sky broke the kiss and breathed a sigh of relief.

"What on gods great earth was that about I know I'm good looking but damn if you need me ever five minutes the I must be some kind of drug." Kai said smirking down at her.

"If you want to sleep in a bed tonight you had better watch your comments and FYI you my be a good kisser I will not lie but my mother has sent out her S.S. Morons to look for me."

"S.S. Morons?"

"My mother's secret service. I've called them that since they crashed my fourteenth birthday. Anyway they were in the lobby and I really don't want to go back to my mother or give Kairi back. She means the world to me and I never get to see her. My mom says." Sky put on a serious face and strict voice. "No woman can become a strong leader if she does not know the measure of her own strength." Sky said and ended with a discussed face that showed her dislike for the words of her mother.

"Your mother is right. How can you expect to run a country when you don't even know what you are capable of?"

"I never said she was wrong I just don't like being kept away from my daughter for years at a time." The elevator doors opened and Sky and Kai stepped into there room that was now packed with people.

"Mommy!" Kairi yelled across the room getting Sky's attenuation. Kairi was on Johnny's shoulders wearing Rayne's hoddie that looked like a dress that was ten sizes to big. Sky looked around to see not only all of the girls but all of the guys in her room as well.

"Why is everyone in MY room?" Kai asked beating Sky to the punch.

"Cause this is where the food is!" Kevin yelled across the room from the wall he was setting agents. "Come on were watching the news. You would not believe how much of an up roar you bike chase caused Kai and now there accusing you of being the one who stole the princess and some documents from the embassy."

"That's impossible there are no documents in that building it's all computerized and backed up in another country where the disk and hard copies are made. If they stole papers I don't know where they got them there isn't even a printer in that building." Sky said turning toward the T.V.

"Well Sky your mom has been on all evening saying a folder was stolen from her office. While it is not that important she says she would like them back." Linky said popping a French fry in her mouth.

"Well what ever it was it had to have come from back home. The International Department of Affairs is all computerized. Not a piece of paper in the building." Sky said watching the T.V. At that moment a cell phone went off. Sky got up so fast from sitting by the coffee table she nearly fell on her face. Sky stumbled as fast as she could toward the bad side table. As she neared the table she tripped on the side of the bed and fell face forward into the floor. Stumbling to her knees Sky picked up her phone a supported her self on the bed. "Hello?" Sky said out of breath, at the same time not realizing she had pushed the speaker button on her phone till a voice boomed through out the room.

"My lady is this a bad time? Your mother would like to speak with you. She will be very upset is she finds out that her only daughter has turned into a …" Sky quickly took her phone off of speaker and put the phone back to her ear.

"If all you're going to do is call me a tramp Youci then please put my mother on the phone. Thank you." Sky was silent for a few minutes. "Mother it's a pleasure to speak with you after so long. Yes I have Kairi. She's fine mother she is in my care and as I recall she is mine" Sky said raising her voice. A few moments later Sky expression turned to a slight fear. "I'm sorry mother." Sky said hanging her head low. "Yes mother, No mother, of course not mom I am completely safe and so is Kairi. Now mom may I please ask a question?" Sky asked in a very polite manner. "What was stolen? No we didn't then it had to have been ASA." After a few moments of silence Sky expression became frantic. "You're kidding, mom why would you bring that? That could cause the whole kingdom to fall to ruin. Mom don't worry I'll do my best to get them back. Don't worry mom I can do this. I have friends who will help. I'll talk to you later. Good bye mother." Sky hung up her phone, standing up she turned to face the now silent crowed. "You guys might want to sit down. I have a favor to ask you." Everyone took a seat on the floor or a chair. Kai took up a large white chair near the door while Ray stood against a wall and the rest of the boys sat along the same wall. Rayne, Linky, and Cara were crammed together on the couch while Jade and Kristy were sitting in the chair opposite of Kai. Johnny put Kairi down on the ground and sat along the wall with the rest of the guys. Kairi looked around and then walked up to Kai. She pulled at his pant leg and motioned for him to bend down as if to tell him a secret. Kai gave Kairi an odd look but then bent down so she could reach his ear.

"May I sit with you every where else is taken?" Kairi asked with a blush on her cheeks. Kai felt a pinch in his stomach and with out a second thought picked up Kairi and put her on his lap. As everyone else settled in Sky took a seat on the arm of the chair Kai was sitting in. Taking in a slow breath Sky looked up to face the crowed in front of her.

"I need everyone's help. Today the file that held all of the information about Kairi was stolen. You girls know as well as I do that the ASA is behind this. I need those documents back."

"What is so special about these papers? Can't they just be replaced?" Jade asked.

"These papers hold every piece of information about Kairi. No one in my country can know about her. If a princess has a child before marriage she must be put to death by law. If word gets out that I have a daughter then my country loses it's only living heir to the thorn. Kairi would also suffer the same fate. You may not wish to help but I will do anything in my power to save my daughters life." Sky said clinching her fist and holding her breath waiting for someone else to speak.

"Explain your plan assuming you have one. Then we will decide if we want to help you." Kai said not looking up to meet Sky's eyes.

Sky breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright. ASA is a service much like the center we live in there for there a strict rules and codes they must follow not only in the way the building is set up but also in how they train. There for we have the upside."

"Why do you say that?" Micheal asked from his place on the wall.

"Well in a training center you can only teach so much to the people you train. We have the advantage because if you guys help us we have fights and weapon men that I hope have skills they have never seen."

"While I am flattered that you know how awesome we are that still doesn't tell us how we are going to get in." Tala said.

"If you would please hold your trap I'll tell you. Everything goes through a system you know that I know that if I can guess it will take two days for those papers to reach the main office. First they are turned in to the low lever boss who takes it to the second level boos it sits on his desk for a day and then goes to the top where they make copies and then send the copies to the papers that are going to pay to be the first to break the story. All we have to do is get to it before it reaches the head of the department and since I'm in hot water with my mom they will think that I won't help and that we have no idea who's behind it so we have two days. In that time we must get in look over the building and see that the information is in there. We then go in get the information and blow the entire place to bits and pieces."

"So am I to assume you have a vivid plan for this?" Kai asked.

"I have most of it I just need your help Kai to come up with the end." Sky said turning to him with pleading eyes.

"Explain what you have so far." Kai said rolling his eyes.

"Ok Cara Micheal you're going to go in as news paper reporters in order to see the file they will show it to you in order to prove there case. We are going to have to call the other girls at the center in order to obtain a printed invention into the center. I know Miyo can handle that if not the guy she was training sure can. Then you guys will go in and confirm a deal we can make you tons of fake cash and believe me it will look so real no even a bank can tell the difference. As you're leaving Cara I need you to fall preferably down a flight of stairs that way everyone will rush to help you. Kristy your going to be dressed as the cab driver and walk in as you walk by the walls your going to need to use your archery arm to through up a system that will allow us to intercept there camera signals. We will have head sets on at all time in order to speak to each other these will need to be undetectable through metal dictators. I can have all of this sent to us as long as I can get a hold of a laptop." Sky finished.

"Ok just a few questions. One why do you want you friend to injure her self plowing down a flight of stairs? How on earth are you going to make all this money and how will they not notice if a bunch of packages are being sent here?" Micheal asked.

"One Cara is very skilled in gymnastics she knows how to not get hurt. I run a country there for we make currency and finally if a multitude of packages are being sent here they will only open the first few and I never said that high tec. Erumpent was all I would be ordering after all I do have a daughter living with me now." Sky said looking down at Kairi. "Now we will talk more in the morning right now I have some phone calls to make you all need sleep and it seems my daughter has had a long day." Sky said looking down at the little girl who was now asleep in Kai's lap. As everyone slowly left the room Sky picked up Kairi seeing she was partly socked dew to sitting on Kai's lap Sky took off Rayne's sweater and made sure Kairi was still in the dry cloths she was wearing the day before. After drying her daughters face Sky laid Kairi on the large couch. Placing a pillow under her head and a blanket over her form Sky kissed her forehead and bid the sleeping child good night. Sky walked over to where her phone rested on the bed, picking it up she dialed some numbers in. "Miyo? Hey it's Sky, yeah, listen I need a favor can you hack in to the ASA computers and get and invitation they may have written to newspaper personal? Really you can thank a lot and if you could have it sent to the hotel. Thank you so much. Yeah later bye." Sky said as she hung up. Shy turned to talk to Kai but he had already gotten up. Sky saw him walking toward the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sky asked as she ran up next to him. "I said you could stay. What is the problem?" Sky asked.

"Nothing I just have to go get something I'll be right back." Kai said flatly before leaving. Sky gazed blankly at the now closed door and wondered to herself just how she was ever going to understand men. With that though Sky walked back to her phone and made a few more calls. After ten minutes she made the call she was loathing to make. Dialing in the numbers she pressed send and soon the other end picked up.

"I was wondering when I would here from you again."

"Please mother this is no time. I have a plan and we are going to get these papers back but you are going to have to let me stay out here with these friends of mine."

"Most certainly not! You majesty you can't let her do this it is a complete disrespect to the crown."

"Mother take me off speaker this is our conversation not one for your royal adviser."

"My dear if this will get those papers back I have no problem with it how ever if you ruin you chances at the crown I will not put up with it. Am I under stood?"

"Yes mom."

"Good now dear I must be off to bed."

"Good night mother."

"Good night dear."

With that both phones were turned off and mother and daughter were praying to god that all would go well. Sky's head quickly sprung up when she heard the door to the room open. Kai walked in and she relaxed.

"Where did you go?" Sky asked with interest.

"Well you said you needed to get your hands on a laptop so here." Kai said as he handed her the thin black computer. "Just don't break it it's the only one I have." He said in a stern voice. "I'm going to shower so you enjoy your internet." Kai said walking toward the bathroom.

"Kai!" Sky yelled after him.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." At this Kai only smirked and rolled his eyes. Walking in to the bathroom he turned on the shower striped down and stepped in.

Sky watched Kai walk into the bathroom and then smiled grabbing the hotel service phone next to her Sky dialed up the small clothing store she saw listed on the reference sheet in the draw of the bed side table.

"Hello?" Answered the person on the other line.

"Yes hello. Do you send cloths up to the rooms?" Sky asked in a polite manner.

"We do miss." Said the voice from the other end.

"That's wonderful I need something's I'm afraid my husband and I got all of out things soaked out in the storm. Could you please send up something for us to wear this evening and a change of cloths for tomorrow?" Sky asked trying to sound as polite as possible.

"Certainly Miss I just need your sizes."

After she finished the conversation with the wonderful woman down stairs whose name was Dianna Sky turned her attention to the computer. Once she figured out how to turn it one and access the internet Sky went in search of all the things she was looking for. After only two minutes Sky was startled out of her computer shopping when she heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Sky asked placing the computed on the bed.

"Delivery from "Madam Prices Clothing."." A voice said from the other side of the door.

"Oh. Yes I'll be right there." Sky said as she sprinted toward the door. Opening the door she saw a bell boy holding a mass amount of box's in his arms. Sky moved out of his way and he placed the boxes on the entrance coffee table. Before he left Sky handed the boy a ten dollar bill and showed him to the door. As soon as she shut the door Sky ripped into the boxes. She first found the P.J.'s she has ordered for Kairi. Setting them to the side she opened the largest box on the bottom. In side was a pair of dark wash blue jeans and a gray shirt along with a white undershirt and boxers. This was the stuff she had ordered for Kai. Walking into the bathroom she placed the open box on a chair directly in front of the shower that Kai was in. Turning around she came face to face with Kai dripping wet and in nothing but a towel.

"May I help you?" he asked the usual smirk plastered on his, in Sky's opinion gorgeous face. Sky stood there for a moment lost in her own little world before snapping herself back to reality.

"I…I ordered you some new cloths." Sky stuttered before turning and swiftly leaving the bath room. As soon as Sky reentered the living room she through her back agents the nearest wall. Placing her hand on her heart that was now going in to over drive Sky breathed a sigh of relief that she was out of there with out making an even bigger fool of her self than she already had. Making her way slowly back toward the boxes she pulled out the P.J.'s she ordered for Kairi and slowly walked over to the couch and with gentle hands she changed Kairi in to the new cloths. After getting Kairi tucked back into her place on the couch Sky walked over to the three boxes that were still remaining. Opening up the largest of the batch Sky found a pair of faded jeans and a white off the shoulder knit top along with a pair of simple cream colored heals. Putting the box aside and opening the next she found a pair of cotton sleep shorts and a white tank top. Sky placed it to the side and opened the final box which held a bag of cosmetics and a lavender underwear set. Taking the two boxes she would need Sky stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Are you done?" Sky asked from the door way.

"All yours." Kai said walking out in nothing but his boxers. Sky quickly entered into the bathroom without a word and took her shower. After an hour Sky stepped back into the room wearing her new shorts and top. Sky walked slowly over to the bed with her leather jacket in hand and sat down Indian style placing the laptop on her lap she continued her work from earlier. "What are you doing?" Kai asked turning on his side to face Sky from his place on the bed.

"I am ordering our cover. Since Kairi is here I'm ordering a bedroom set for her along with toys and clothing." Sky said as she leaned over to reach into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out what seemed to be a cigarette holder.

"Never thought you were the kind the smoked?" Kai asked raising an eye brow.

"I'm not but it keeps people from stealing my credit cards." Sky said as she opened the case to revile what looked to be a credit card and another large sum of money.

"Just to quench my curiosity, why do you carry so much money?"

"If you must know I have always thought of running away. Credit cards leave a trail you can't really track cold hard cash. I just never get around to it something always brings me back. Stupid I know but it's the way I have chosen to live." Sky said as she looked at the credit card. As soon as she had gotten the number she needed she placed the card in her mouth for a short while and then took it out looking for the next set of numbers she would need. "Wow!" Sky said suddenly.

"What is it?" Kai asked a little startled at her out burst.

"Manolo Blahnik is having a sale the shoes I want are only two hundred and fifty dollars! I'm going to buy them!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "What is it with women and shoes?" Kai asked.

"Shoes my dear are what make my world go around I can grow out of my cloths but my feet will remain the same." Sky said with passion in her voice.

"Whatever." Kai said as he rolled back over to get comfortable.

"Wait, I need you help after we get the first phase done then we need to get in and get the documents. I thought since…" Sky trailed off.

"You thought that since I saved your ass on that bike to day that I could help you formulate an evil vindictive plan that would get us in and out and blow the place to tiny little pieces." Kai said not turning over.

"Well yeah. Will you help me please?" Sky begged leaning over him giving him big puppy dog eyes. Opening one eye Kai looked at her and then closed his eyes. "Oh come on please. I'll do anything you want." No sooner had she made that statement Sky found herself lying on her back on the bed looking up in to Kai's deep red eyes. He slowly lowered him self down on top of her so he could whisper in her ear.

"Never say you'll do anything it only gives the person complete power over you and your soul." Kai spoke into her ear then turning back over to where he had been. Sky lay there speechless for a moment till Kai's voice broke her unwavering trance. "I'll help but you are in so much dept to me it's not even funny." He said in a coarse voice.

"Kai do you mean it? Oh thank you so much!" Sky said leaning over him once more giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Sky then turned back to the computer and finished her order. Once all her date was in the computer Sky turned off the laptop placed it on the bed side table. Turning out the last remaining light in the room Sky tucked herself in between the covers and quickly fell asleep. While Sky slept peacefully Sleep didn't seem to come as easily to the person next to her. Kai was wide awake eyes staring into the darkness pondering one thing. 'What on earth just happened?' He had said he would help her. He had done nothing to come on to her. He had just been lying there and she had kissed him. Not a really kiss just a quick peck on the cheek but why? What was the reason behind that? The only people you kiss on the cheek are family and kids. This simple display of affectation had Kai wondering and pondering for half the night till he fell into an uneasy rest.

"No No No! That goes over there. Yes thank you." Kai awoke to the sound of Sky's voice ringing through the room. Kai opened his eyes and looked around the room it didn't seem that anyone was there then the door to the kitchen opened and Sky appeared smiling uneasily at some guy who was now backing her in to a wall. "Please Sir."

"Oh come on beautiful just a quick one?" The man asked Sky with a raise of his eye brow. Kai quickly sprung out of bed and walked over to the inconsiderate jerk. Tapping on his shoulder Kai got the man's attenuation.

"May I ask what you are doing?" Kai asked the man.

"Yeah you can. You see I was just going to ask this pretty little thing to join me in bed right now. You got a problem with that?" the big man asked Kai.

"Yeah as a matter of fact I do considering this…" Kai said pulling Sky into his arm. Doing so Sky buried her head in his chest. He could feel her shacking with fear. "…is my wife." Kai said watching the mans face turn pail as the walls. "You had better get out before I call the police." Kai said wrapping his other arm around Sky due to the fact that she was shaking so much she seemed like she would fall at any minute. The man ran out of the room as fast as his fat legs would carry him. Reaching the door he opened it and almost threw himself out. Kai looked down at Sky who was still shaking like a leaf. "You have got to stop getting into trouble." Kai said as he looked down at her. Looking up Sky met his gaze and with out warning threw her arms around his neck and began to cry. Kai was stunned first because she was hugging him and second because she was crying. "What's wrong?" He asked looking from side to side unsure of what to do.

"He just started coming toward me I had no idea. You saved my life… again. I can't believe he would try and do that even when he could see I had a daughter." Sky cried hysterically.

"It's…o.k." Kai said uncertainly. Sky smiled up at him. Drying the tears from her eyes Sky stabilized herself on her feet and looked at Kai.

"Thank you. I guess I was just over reacting." Sky said smiling at him. Standing on her tiptoes Sky took Kai by the neck and brought his face to her; gently Sky placed a kiss on his cheek and left the room. Kai stood there shocked for a moment finding himself bringing his hand up to touch the space where Sky's lips had met his skin.

"We're here!" A voice rang threw the room.

"Rayne great I need you to pick up a package of Kairi's toys from the post office everything else was delivered this morning. Your car is down stairs. Thank you so much for doing this. Here is the package information you'll need." Sky said as she crossed the room toward Rayne who was accompanied by Johnny. "Johnny thank you so much for going with Rayne she can rally drive well but I fear she may be a target."

"Not a problem doll face anything for that sweet smile." Johnny smirked.

"Keep it in you pants you arrogant son of Bitch." Rayne said.

"Well if you want me that much we can make a stop by your room on the way out?" Johnny said giving Rayne a seductive glance.

"You over siliceous bastard! Let's just go to the post office." Rayne said walking toward the door.

"She so wants me." Johnny said to Sky and Kai before walking up to join Rayne. Rayne and Johnny walked down to the lobby where they met up with Kristy and Ray.

"Are you guys ready?" Kristy asked walking up to Rayne and Johnny.

"Don't you think doll face is being a little over protective by sending four of us?" Johnny asked as he walked out of the hotel with Ray, Kristy and Rayne.

"We will take different cars Ray and Kristy can take Kristy's car and I will go will scum bag here and go to the post office." Rayne said getting into a dark blue Hummer H3 while Kristy and Ray jumped silently into the seat of a black 2006 Mustang Convertible GT. "We will go to the post office you guys can follow a few blocks behind us." Rayne said starting up the Hummer and driving off. "You should really put that thing away." Rayne said after a few minutes of driving.

Johnny was sliding his hand down his AK's barrel slowly. Two clips were lying between himself and Rayne. Rayne looked over at him and then in the review window again. It had to be the seventh or eighth time she looked back and Johnny looked up at her for a second. The same cars were behind them even after five or six turns.

"Johnny those cars are still behind us…" Rayne tried to say calmly but Johnny could hear the tremble in her voice. He was scared to though not knowing to a car. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"You're not scared are you?" Johnny said with a laugh, a laugh of fear, "Take a right now…NOW!" Johnny grabbed the steering wheel and pulled it to the right making a sharp turn. The other cars weren't far behind them.

Rayne looked back and at Johnny, "What are you doing!" She yelled shocked as she watched him roll down the window and started to climb out, "Oh god…"

Johnny sat on the door through the window and put the AK's stock to his right shoulder aiming it at the cars. He saw the cars windows start to roll down and he pulled the trigger. Three shots went off, one right after the other, into the first cars windshield before the kick of the gun was too much for him to keep the trigger pulled. Holes started to form on the back of Rayne's car a bullet hit the car. The back windshield had two bullets fly through it which made Rayne jump. The car swerved a little and Johnny almost fell, almost. They turned corners lighting up the already bright sky with each pull of a trigger. The cars were still behind them as they came around a corner sharply.

"What the hell are you doing!" Johnny yelled trying to keep his balance, "Learn to drive!"

Rayne got mad at his comment but the AK was too loud for her to say anything. That is until she heard it. A scream loud and clear. A scream of pain that pierced through her ears. The scream... of Johnny. She looked over and saw his gun drop and him start to fall. A bullet had hit Johnny in the shoulder. He screamed from the pain and dropped his weapon. He felt the slight bump as the car ran over it. His eyes were closed from pain. It burned badly on the insides as he held his right shoulder with his left arm. He could feel himself falling and he knew once he hit the ground, one way or another he was dead.

Johnny's eyes opened as he was falling when he felt a hand grab the crotch of his pants and his belt. He saw Rayne pulling him in the car with both hands. Bullets were still hitting the car and flying by it. Rayne pulled him in all the way and didn't even think about what she just did. Then she felt the car start to lean. She tried the reach the wheel but she knew the she wouldn't be able to stop what was about to happen.

Johnny felt the tilting lean of the car too. Through the pain of his shoulder he bit down and grabbed the seat belt on Rayne's side making her pull her arms back. He pulled the seat belt across her and buckled it just as the car turned to its side. The car then flipped and Rayne wrapped her arms around Johnny and wasn't going to let go. She held him for so long and tight that it began hurting her, but she wouldn't let go. The car flipped over and over from the side as the following cars stopped and watched. Some of them stepped out as the car jumped off its side into the air landing hard on its top crushing it in a little.

Ray was holding a necklace in the palm of his hand. He stared at it; it hung from just a piece of string. It started as a dragon every little mark was perfect but half way down it, it was cut off. The bottom of it was a dragon's claw holding something…holding a… a gem… It seemed to glow a red color. This necklace could be worth thousands.

"You don't talk much…" A voice beside him said, making him put his necklace under his shirt again. "Do you?" Kristy asked again but got no answer, "It's a pretty necklace. Can I see it?"

Ray just looked straight and crossed his arms not giving her as answer. Ray's arms shot out grabbing the cars dash as Kristy gasped. They were both shocked to see Rayne's car flip by onto its hood like that. Ray jumped out of the car and ran down the road turning the corner as some cars passed him following Rayne's car.

The flip onto its roof made the car stop flipping and slide for a block or two. It stopped and Rayne finally opened her eyes. She was still holding Johnny. She was so scared because she didn't think she was going to live from it but there was something she didn't know. Johnny was more scared then her, but he didn't know why. He tried to save her life instead of his own and when it was happening, through all the pain and destruction, he couldn't help but look at her. She looked at him and let him lay on the roof.

Johnny was bleeding in several places now, mostly on his legs. He groaned slightly in pain as Rayne got herself down from her seat. She was sore from everything that just happened. Her arms hurt and hurt neck hurt worse than anything. She got down and lay beside Johnny, but only for a second. She kicked the door but that hardly did anything. So she tried again but when her foot hit the door another foot hit the door right beside hers.

Rayne looked over at Johnny and smiled. Even though he didn't smile back she knew that he probably wanted to. The next hit on the door made it fly open making rays of light come into the car. They looked out and saw all but one car was gone, all but one. Two men stepped out of the car. One holding a pistol and the other a Tommy gun. They walked toward them and Rayne was afraid to die, who really wasn't? By reaction she grabbed Johnny's hand

"We are supposed to finish them off." The one with the pistol said aiming his gun.

A loud whistling sound was heard in the air, and then the man fell to the ground with a huge dagger imbedded into his right side right through his lung. The other man looked over; bringing his Tommy gun around, but it was too late. The man was on top of him with two combat knives. Both blades were pointing down and flashing across his face, throat, and stomach. The gun started going off straight up in the air as he fell to the ground. Rayne was closing her eyes and hiding her face in Johnny's left shoulder as the man smiled putting the combat knives in his belt. He had torn the man apart.

"You two alright?" he asked picking up the Tommy gun after picking up his dagger, hearing a voice in the background.

"Ray you did it!" A girl's voice yelled, "You saved them!" That voice brought Rayne back from her trance. Ray helped her up and then they both helped Johnny up carefully as Kristy pulled up and then both helped Johnny into the car. Johnny and Rayne sat in the back seat with Johnny on the right side and Rayne on the left.

After a few minutes went by Ray looked bock and got slight grin on his face and chuckled. He tapped Kristy on the shoulder at the stop light and pointed back. She looked back and she sighed the 'aww' looking at Johnny asleep and Rayne leaning on him with his arm over her shoulder.

"He's still loosing blood" Ray said getting Kristy's attention. Ray was right they had to get Johnny back to the hotel so someone could patch up his wounds. Making a U-turn Kristy raced back to the hotel. Waking up Rayne when the arrived it took all three of them to get Johnny up to Rayne and Kristy's room. Lying Johnny on the bed Rayne found a first aid kit in the bath room along with a wash cloth. Damping the cloth she walked back to Johnny and began cleaning and wrapping the scars on his legs. After Rayne finished his legs Ray and Kristy propped Johnny up so Rayne could reach his shoulder. Lucky for them the bullet had missed the bone. Ray and Kristy took there leave from the room saying they need to go and speak to Sky about what happened.

"Are you feeling better?" Rayne asked as Johnny began to regain consciousness.

"As good as can be expected for being shot." Rayne chuckled lightly as she began to wrap his shoulder. "So doctor will I make it?" Johnny asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes you'll pull through just fine but don't over work you arm an you'll probably need a little TLC for a few days." Rayne said playing along.

"Can I ask you something?" Johnny inquired in a serious ton.

"Sure I guess."

"Why are you doing this? According to you I have been nothing but a pain in the ass. Why save me?"

"Cause I like the way you look with out a shirt on." Rayne said motioning toward Johnny's bare chest. They had taken off his shirt in order to fix his shoulder. "No but seriously I couldn't let you die. It just wouldn't be good carma and who would I fight with if you were gone. Sky might also need you in her amazingly awesome plan she has yet to tell us about to." Rayne said tying off Johnny's bandages. "There you're all done."

"Thanks pretty eyes." Johnny said looking at his shoulder. "You should really think about becoming a doctor I saw the work you did on Doll face and now me. You could make a ton of money in the industry treating gun shot wounds. Not to mention you're very easy on the eyes." Johnny said with a smirk.

"I would so hit you right now for that comment but I don't hit the injured." Rayne said glaring at him.

"So your saying that no matter what you don't hurt the injured?"

"Nope bad Karma." Rayne said turning toward Johnny. "Why?" And with out another word Johnny reached out with his good arm and pulled Rayne to him and locked his lips with hers in a seductive kiss.

Ray and Kristy walked up to Sky and Kai's hotel room door and knocked. Waiting a couple of minutes and not hearing anything Kristy looked up at Ray and asked. "Should we go in?" with out another word Ray opened the door. No one seemed to be there. Then they heard voices from the other room.

"Take it slow we're in no hurry." Came Kais voice through the door opening.

"Go easy on me this is my first time doing this." With that sentence Kristy ran into the room and with out taking in the situation yelled.

"What the hell is going on in here?"

"We're just putting together the furniture." Sky said as she looked up at Kristy. Sure enough there were Sky and Kai sitting among many pieces of what looked to be a bed. "Oh sorry I well never mind can we help?" Kristy asked.

"Sure that way we can get this done and then this evening after Michel and Cara get back we can finish the plan. Before we begin how was your trip?" Sky asked putting two pieces of the bed frame together.

"We didn't get to the post office. Johnny and Rayne were being followed and Johnny got shot." Kristy explained.

"Oh my is he ok? Where is he now?"

"Rayne has him in her care for now." Kristy said. "Oh I should go I need to implant the spy software. I'm sorry I can't stay and help. Where is Kairi?" Kristy asked looking around.

"Oh she's been with Linky all morning. I can only image what she is teaching her." Sky said "Go now I can take care of this with the guys you have a bigger job to do." Sky said as she put the finishing touches on the small bed frame.

"Ok I'll see you later." Kristy said running out the door.

"Ok let's get started on finishing this room." Sky said moving the love seat and chairs out of the small sitting room that was adjacent to the bathroom and could be accessed through the door on the back wall and facing forward were huge French door just like the ones next to Sky and Kai's bed in the main room. "Now let's get that dresser built." Sky said opening the French doors to let in some fresh air.

Two hours later the Kai and Ray had finished all of the assembly and now Sky was putting on the finishing touches. Since the room had two levels the top level had the love seat and chairs in a closer unit the once you stepped down on to the next part There was a small bed on your right. The white frame matched the colorful sheets Sky had picked out along with the new curtains that were too long but Sky didn't seem to care, she didn't have the time to custom order things. On the left side was a dresser filled with small cloths and toys. Then in the center was a pink area rug that was round and had toys scarred about. It was a very picture perfect room. A little to picture perfect.

"Just for the sake of my curiosity again. Why do you need all this when you're just going back to the center? And did you just order all this stuff from on place?" Kai asked looking at the 'quant' room.

"Well I don't plan on going back with you guys I want to be independent and this just gave me a reason to by the furniture for Kairi's room before we move into our new house which I have yet to buy." Sky said. "I need to get out of these cloths I'll be right back ok." Sky said as she left the room. Walking into the bathroom from Kairi's room and then back in to the main room Sky grabbed the cloths she bought and went to change in the changing area of the bathroom. Once she was done she went out of the bathroom and then in to the door next to the arch way and into the kitchen. Sky quickly got out the lemonade left over from the girls order last night and poured three glasses. Walking back into the main room she saw Kai lying on the couch. Walking over Sky placed the try of glasses on the coffee table. She sat down on the floor in front of Kai and tapped him on the shoulder. Kai lifted his arm up to see who it was. Seeing it was only Sky he put his arm back over his face and asked.

"May I help you?"

"No I drought you something to drink would you like some? Where is your friend Ray I believe you said his name was." Sky asked.

"He left." Kai said sitting up. "Thanks." He said taking his drink and gulping it down in two.

"Thank you very much for helping me to day and for helping me with my plan I couldn't have done it with out you." Sky said sipping her drink.

"Not a problem but like I said last night you are in so much dept to me." Kai said with his usual smirk. Sky smiled up at him.

"So how much do you want?" Sky asked.

"Who ever said I wanted money?" Kai said pulling her up on to the couch and seized her lips in a kiss. Sky gave in instantly. What is the good of new found freedom if you can't take advantage?

"Is this a bad time we can come back later?" Johnny's annoying voice came from the door. At this Sky hid her face in Kai's chest trying to make her self invisible, it wasn't working.

"As a matter of fact you were but I guess since everyone is back we can get tonight over with and then you can leave me in peace." Kai said sitting up and Sky sitting up right next to him. Everyone filed into the room after everyone was seated and Sky took half and hour to explain the plan.

Everyone listened to Sky but not everyone seemed to agree with what had to be done. They would be risking their lives, they all knew that. Kai looked around the room from where he sat. Most of them were sitting expect for Ray. Kai cleared his throat getting everyone's attention and was the first to speak as usual.

"Well…" Kai said thinking for a moment, "We really don't have a choice all you guys know that. I mean… we have to get those things."

"Agreed", everyone turned and looked at Ray, a person of few words. Ray was leaning himself against a wall, as usual, with his head down and his eyes closed, relaxing, as if he hadn't said anything at all.

Everyone turned to Kevin after hearing the sound of a click, like a shotgun loading a shell. Kevin was sitting on the floor with his semi-auto shot gun across his lap. He had taken it apart at the beginning when Sky started talking. He had just finished putting the thing back together, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"What!" Linky said loudly, "What do you mean by that? We would be risking our lives you guys know that!"

"Yep…" Tala said pulling out his Desert Eagle (a pistol). He was placing his scope on it and looking through it adjusting the sights on.

Jade looked at Sky and then back at Linky, "They have a point Linky."

"But Jade." Kristy piped in," I really don't want to get killed…"

"They have a point." Micheal said, "Dying isn't something I-"

"Don't tall me the Man of Explosives is scared!" Johnny interrupted, putting a magazine into his AK loading it.

"I never said I was scared!" Micheal yelled but then went quiet and just loaded his gun.

Tala looked at Kai and grinned. "Guys lets get started."

Everyone got up getting there things as Kai and Ray stood beside each other. They said something and headed toward the door together after the last person went out it. Ray picked up his bowie knife off the table, slipping it into his belt, as he walked out the door behind Kai.

Kai walked over to his car with Ray, opening the trunk. Kai grabbed his belt that holstered two MP5 AK's (Fully automatic machine guns). He strapped them on as Ray stood beside him quietly with his arms crossed over his chest. Everyone thought Kai and Tala were closest because they talked. No one would have guessed that Ray and Kai were the closest. Ray didn't say much but he and Kai understood each other better than anyone. They knew things about each other.

"You take lead…" Kai said shutting his trunk getting a nod from Ray. Kai walked around his car and looked at Kairi and Sky, who was standing with a few of the girls, "Sky… Kairi needs to stay here…" Sky looked at Kai when he talked and then back down to Kairi,

"Mommy I want to stay with you!"

Kairi clung to her as she knelt down to hug her, "Sweety.. You can't go… I don't want you to get hurt…:"

"I'll stay with her Sky…" Cara said in a soft voice. Sky looked at her and managed a weak smile as she stood up, with Kairi in her arms, and hugged Cara.

"Micheal!" Kai yelled motioning for him to come over. Micheal jogged over to Kai and the girls, "I want you to stay here with Cara and Kairi."

"What!" Micheal and Cara said together.

"Are you saying I can't look after Kairi by myself!" Cara snapped.

"Yeah man I don't want to stay behind when something happens." Micheal replied kind of agreeing with Cara.

"No" Kai said answering Cara's question, "I just want two people here just in case something happens."

Micheal looked at Kairi and held his M-16 out to Kai but he refused, "You might need it Micheal if someone comes here."

"Well I wish I could give you something to help…"

"Hey Micheal!" Jade said drawing his attention, "Maybe you can. Can I have one of your grenades?"

"Sure…" Micheal said handing it over and then walking away with Kai. They stopped and Micheal watched Kai, as he looked back at Sky and Kairi, "You really care about that little girl don't you?"

Kai just stood there not really sure of that answer. He finally shrugged in answer and looked back at Micheal. "Don't worry Kai," Micheal said patting him on the shoulder, "I'll watch out for her…" with that Micheal walked away with Cara and Kairi, who was crying saying she wanted her mommy in Cara's arms.

Kai watched them go, walking over to open his driver side door. Everyone was paired off again getting into the cars. Ray pulled up beside Kai's car with a Kawasaki bike, and Kristy behind him holding on tightly. Ray had a helmet on matching Kai's car color but with blue flames going across it. Ray nodded to him, revved the engine, and let the clutch out bring the front tire off the ground as he took off. Kai's engine roared and its cal was answered as everyone followed in line.

The sun was showing that it was five o'clock. Three men stood behind a building, all of them armed, looking around. None of them saw the sudden sparkle off of Tala's pistol from one of the roof tops. Tala and Jade climbed slowly up the building and pecked over the edge. Tala had an ear piece in like all the guys did. Tala put two fingers to the piece in his ear with his right hand, holding his Desert Eagle with his left hand.

"There are three guys back here…" Tala said into the mic, "but… I don't see any back door…"

"Damn…" Came the reply back, "Anyway you can take down those boys quickly and quietly?"

"I don't know about the quietly part…" Tala said just realizing that Jade was really close leaning her ear over to hear what they were saying from the other end. She leaned back and smiled but he didn't like that.

Tala pointed his gun barrel over the edge and looked through the scope. His breathing was steady and he was calming down as he clicked the safety off the gun.

One, Two beat his heart

Jade watched him as he stopped breathing and started squeezing the trigger back. She looked over the edge.

One, Two…

"Don't miss," Jade said touching his shoulder.

Dang! The gun fired and the bullet rocketed out zinging through the air, cutting the guy's cheek, and missed him.

"Damn it woman!" Tala yelled at her as all three of them started shooting at them.

"You missed!"

Tala had a pissed look on his face and took a breath. He seemed to be counting in his head taking many deep breaths. He was timing the shots in his head and he suddenly jumped up. He pulled the trigger three times, each time making the gun jerk back, blowing three holes into one of the man's chest.

"Did I miss now!"

Tala was back down, ducking, but Jade never replayed back. He looked over and saw that she was pulling the pin out of a hand grenade. She had pulled the hand grenade out of her coat pocket. He wanted to yell where the hell she had gotten it, but it was to late Jade stood up throwing the explosive over the edge as Tala grabbed, pulling her out of the gunners view. Fully automatic guns suddenly were drowned out by an explosion. Jade didn't seem to be scared but her heart was racing. It felt like forever to the two of them. Jades head was on Tala's chest because of the way he pulled her down. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, it made her feel calm.

One, Two Tala's heart beat normally.

'How can he be so calm' Jade thought to herself as her heart beated as fast as the machine guns that had been fired. She seemed to hate Tala at the time because he could stay calm, she use to think she was calm until hearing his heart, the simple 'one-two' beat. Everything seemed to come back in a split second as they both peaked over the building edge; the three men looked like they were tossed like nothing it seemed they lay dead covered in dirt and concrete.

Tala was amazed as he lifted his hand to the ear piece, "Ummm… Kai…" Tala was looking at Jade; he couldn't explain something…maybe it was where she had gotten the grenade… yeah that was it…maybe… They both looked at the building; there was something new something different. Maybe it was the huge new hole now in the back wall from the explosion. He really couldn't believe it. "Kai… tell Sky she has her back door…"

Kai, Sky, Rayne, Johnny, Linky, Kevin, Kristy and Ray all waited by the cars when they heard the gun shots. The guys seemed to all look at the girls, picking up or holding their weapons tighter. All girls seemed to do the same only a little more edgy. They heard and saw the explosion and some gasped. Micheal's explosives were so… different; they were partly homemade, advanced. Kai had asked Tala to take the people out after not finding the back door Sky wanted. Now he was hoping that he didn't get them killed… Kai heard static, along with all the other guys, and put his hand to the ear-piece,

"Umm. Kai…" All the guys head and one or two of them sighed in relief,

"Yeah?"

"Kai… tell Sky she has her back door."

Hours later Kai, Ray and Kristy walked back into the hotel no one said a word. Linky had run into her car and Kevin had to jump in as she hit the gas plowing out into the streets. Rayne had taken in a deep breath and walked away Johnny quickly followed. No one minded the scars, no one gave second thoughts to the bruises it was over at that moment the was all that mattered. Once the three entered Kai's room Cara and Micheal sprang to there feet.

"So did you get it?" Micheal's question was answered when he saw Kai hold up a ratty looking vanilla folder.

"Where is Sky?' Cara asked looking behind them. Cara looked around once more and still her friend was no where to be seen. "Kristy…" Cara asked looking at her friend. "Where is Sky?" Cara asked again.

"Micheal." Kai spoke in a hush ton. Looking up Kai met Micheal's eyes he what had happened and he knew what he had to do. With out a word Micheal silently lead Cara out of the room.

Kristy was the first to speak after the long silence that had over taken them. "I'll take Kairi." Kai's head shot up to look at Ray and with out one work Ray picked Kristy up and dragged her out of the room.

This mission was to be simple in and out the blow the place to the floor. It had been fine all had gone well till she tripped till looking back he could only see the building falling on top of her. Till he, Kai watched with his own eyes the death of the princess. He had seen it al he had seen her fall and as if in slow motion seen her get her leg free in time to see the building crumble around her. This was supposed to be a simple mission but now a mother lost a daughter and a daughter lost a mother and a soldier had lost his equal.

_This was supposed to be a simple mission… _


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Notes: I have the next chapter outline together and bits pieces of it written so the typing should go a lot faster! **This chapter will be choppy at first going from pair to pair explaining the different things that are going on in different places but after a few pages it will flow and become easier to see how old parts of the story are fitting in.** In this chapter you will have to not only look at your knowledge of the real world but also look back on previous chapters of this story because I spent all my time dropping clues in hopes you may be reading this chapter and half way threw be like oh my god that's what that meant!

P.S: If anyone has an extreme amount of free time and would love to be a doll and go back and edit chapters 1-5. I would love you forever and always. I began this story in high school and I am now a junior in college. So every reader can really see how far I have come, and how lazy I am with updates. Going back and rereading my old work made my mind hurt. It lacks so much creativity and vocabulary awesomeness that I did cry. Anyways enjoy this chapter and once I retrieve my very large story folder from home the next chapter will be a breeze to write.

Silently Ray dragged Kristy to the elevator; only setting her on her feet once the doors had shut. Kristy stood there wordlessly glaring at Ray with contempt. She needed to go get Kairi. She was not going to leave her best friends daughter with that man.

"What the hell is your problem do you honestly think he is going to take good care of Kairi?! She is three! Will he know how to tell her that her mother is never coming back and that she will have to be given back to her grandmother? Unless god forbid he wants to take her as his own fat chance with that!"

"Yes." Ray said simply.

"Yes? Yes what? I don't see how you can go saying something like that on any subject I just mentioned. Do you really know him that well?!" The elevator doors opened and Ray walked out with out a word. Kristy quickly followed right behind him still ranting. "You two understand each other wordlessly you must be mind readers or gay! That's it isn't it the reason you two understand each other so well is because your bed buddies!" Kristy yelled.

Ray quickly turned around and in one quick motion had Kristy pined to the wall of the hotel hall way. Looking down on her with his brown eyes full of anger he spoke.

"Kai understands things no one else gives a damn about. While everyone else is making catty side remarks he is helping me find what I am looking for. Don't try and explain something you don't understand." Ray said as he walked up to his door putting in the key he opened the door to his room and walked in closing it behind him.

"Oh my god men are so stupid! I am going to go get Kairi." Kristy said turning her heals and walking back toward the elevator. As quick as it was said Ray ran out of his room grabbed Kristy and pulled he into his room. Tossing her on one of the two beds is the hotel suit Ray shut the door and locked it. Picking up one of the chairs around the small desk he placed it in front of the door and sat down. "What the hell is your problem Ray?" Kristy said sitting up on the bed.

"Kai will take care of her." Ray said in a low voice.

Kristy let out a slow breath, recognizing she wasn't going anywhere for a while took up one of the beds. Taking a small rest wouldn't hurt she wasn't tired but hey what's wrong with a small nap? With in seconds Kristy realized why she had never done this before. It was so boring! Lying there doing nothing was not her idea of fun. Turning here gaze over to Ray she saw he seemed very content and undisturbed.

"So why don't you talk much? I mean it's like you are a four year old who didn't get there way at a toy store. Kids are easy to deal with but you, you don't seem to let anyone in if you let people in you would have a good chance of gaining more friends and be better company. See like now I'm the only one doing the talking and that's fine with me I mean I enjoy talking when I have nothing else to do it's like personal therapy! To other people however it may be very annoying. It can also be very annoying to other people that you do not reply to them in conversations." Kristy spoke turning her gaze to Ray.

"Do you ever shut up?" Ray asked simply.

"No." Kristy replied. She smiled at him simply and then continued on with her rant. Ray didn't pay much attention. He had his own problems to think about now. Slowly closing his eyes Ray silently drifted in to his thoughts. Ray knew he had issues to deal with he just didn't know how to fix them. Every thought he had brought him back to his clan back in China. He was next in line to lead. There were problems with this though. Ray had no heir. He could not have his honor passed down to him unless he had a child to carry on the clan after him. Every night Ray would toss and turn trying to find an answer to his problem. It seemed simple enough find someone, sleep with them, and have a kid. While that worked for most Ray was not Tala and he wanted someone who would be a good mother for without a mother how would Ray expect his son to be a good leader?

"I love family. At the center we were all one big family. It was always so funny we would always have a sleep over and then when all of us got older it became lets all have a sleep over so we can sneak out!" Rayne said with a giggle. "Cara was always the sober one! Linky and Rayne were the wild kids, Jade was the rebel. I was the guy attracter, and Sky well she was the personality. We were all like sisters. We fight, we borrow shoes, and we give advice. Oh I remember when Rayne was the first to fess up that she had, had sex. Oh we had a field day asking her sex questions! Epically Sky, My god that girl had a million questions! I swear her mother never told her about sex, poor kid. When I have children I am going to be open and make sure they know they can talk to me. I think I want three kids! Yeah three is good but you know it will be hard because I always worry about the middle child syndrome."

"Then why have three?'" Ray asked snapping out of his thoughts. This girl wanted kids. Could it be possible that annoying bitch could be of help to him?

"I just like the idea of a big family but most men get scared if you say you want any more than that so I figure I can live with the number three." Kristy continued taking no notice that Ray was responding to her.

"So you just want to get married and have kids?" Ray asked leaning in toward her from his chair against the door.

"Well yeah. That's every little girls dream! I mean I don't believe babies come from chapels but it is nice to know that you have someone by your side to help you raise your baby." Kristy said as she turned to him taking full note that he was now interested in the conversation at hand. "Why? Do you want kids with no marriage?"

"I wouldn't say that." Ray responded. He didn't need to tell her all his problems. Well at least till he heard what she had to say to his response.

"Well then what do you want. I know that if I was to have a child and not marry the father I would only hope he would want to be an active part of the baby's life. I would never just leave it to the father. A child needs a mother no matter what."

"Wait. You want to be a mother? Marriage would be nice but it's not a must have?"

"Yes that's right. Why?' Kristy was becoming increasingly curious as to why he was so interested in this conversation.

Ray took a moment to think this thru. In front of him was a woman who was willing to be a mother, but now the question was is she ready to be a mother now?

"Just curious, so when do you plan on having these children you are so excited about?"

"Well when I was younger I thought I would be like Sky. Get married at nineteen or twenty and start having kids right away."

"Wait. Sky was going to get married like right now in her life. Well you know if she hadn't passed away." Ray said with eye brows raised.

Kristy's eyes watered ever so slightly as she began to talk about her friend who had died only hours before. "Well yes. You see Sky is a princess of a small very structured country that believes in tradition. She knew she would marry young there was no changing that, if she hadn't been such a prodigy in the Beyblade arena she would have married younger. Anyways she, the last I heard was set to marry at nineteen if an offer could be made with another country. The only bad part was that Sky had Kairi. If any Prince found out about her Sky's purity would be questioned and even if proven that Kairi was not born of Sky no prince would want to take on a child that was not his. The big reason for this also being that Kairi is the first in line to become Queen in the event that Sky had died after her marriage and even now she is the only legal heir if the Queen should take ill." Kristy explained in a heartfelt testimony to her departed friend.

"Not to pry but if Sky didn't have Kairi the old fashioned way then how did that child come to be?" Ray asked with eye brows raised.

"Years ago a group of people did all in their power to create amazing bladders in an area unrestricted along the border of Sky's home country and another nation that was, well let us just say it was an unsavory sort. When the unsavory country found peace under their current government the lab where this work was going on was raided by Sky's country and the sister country. Most of the work they had done had ended in failure but one experiment had survived and that was Kairi. Sky left for almost two years she came back three weeks before her eighteenth birthday and I was the only person she told the truth about where she had been. It never phased Sky, you know having a daughter. Every night she would call Kairi and talk to her on the phone and read her stories. When I would watch her I wanted to feel that way you know. Unconditional love from this small human being who is your whole world, and in all honesty Sky was Kairi's whole world as well." Kristy took in a deep breath and let out a sigh after her last sentence.

"Why did Sky tell you? I don't want to sound rude by asking but it seemed to me that Sky was closer to Jade than she was to you and I am wondering why she didn't inform Jade." Ray asked.

"Jade and Sky were best friends and to be honest I am not all too sure why she never told Jade or anyone else for that matter. I think it was an idea that she would be treated different than everyone else. She didn't want people to not let her go out or even make jokes about her being a mother. A part of me however also believes that no one was to know about Kairi and the reason Sky told me about her was I was there for her when she needed someone to listen after he mother told her she would have to leave the center when she turned twenty."

"Leave? Doesn't she have a say?"

"No not really. She was to leave and from what I heard I was lead to believe that she was to be married off at that time." Kristy paused for a second then continued. "Sky was always ready to do what was best for her country, if that included marring someone she did not love then so be it. She was ready to take over for her mother at a moment's notice."

"Yeah I can understand the loyalty."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am next in line to be head of my clan back in China."

"Wow. That's a big responsibility. So when do you take over? After your Elder dies?"

"Once I produce an hire." Ray said. No use hiding it now. If she was going to be of any help to him, he needed to know now.

"Oh, really? Who are you married to? Is it arranged? What an amazing turn of fate that you are in the same situation as Sky. Well almost."

"I'm not married. I have to find someone. If I cannot find someone in the next year I will not be allowed to take over. After that it will be passed to the next closest of kin."

"That must be hard. I mean falling in love is hard enough but to find someone willing to just have kids right off the bat is, well difficult to say the least." Kristy said turning onto her back and looking up at the ceiling.

"Yeah." Ray said knowing that this was now going nowhere

"Have you thought about like a mail order wife? I know it is not the best but you would have someone there for you?"

"I don't want to marry. If I marry I will marry for love. I just need someone who will give me an hire and be a mother."

" Well that sounds like a problem. Finding someone who wants to have kids young is always a problem."

"Yes it is." Ray said flatly clearly this girl did not understand the point he was driving at.

"Well I hope all of that works out for you. I personally at this moment don't think I could afford a baby. The center is very strict and we cannot live there if we have children. We don't get paid so I would have to get a job and then I would have no time for my baby. It would just be a horrible environment for a child to grow up in." Kristy said.

Ray's ears perked up and now he could drive home a point if this girl wasn't as thick as she seemed. "I can understand the money issue. I am lucky enough that my clan is to say the least extremely well off. When an heir is produced I get access to all the money my parents put aside for myself, my heir, and my baby's mother. Sometimes I wonder if I should use that as an incentive to find someone to have my children but I need a good mother not a good spender." Ray finished. It was now or never if she didn't get this hit he knew she was too thick to ever get it and really did he want kids with someone so out of it?

Kristy lie on her back eyes wide and a little shock jolting through her body. At first she just took his words as conversation but his last line drove home the point that he was thinking about her. Ray was openly willing to have a baby with her. Kristy was slightly excited but then unsure. Would she always be a part of her child's life? Would she ever be asked to give up the baby for the good of his clan? Besides what would this do to her body!? These questions and more floated around in Kristy's mind but once she came to grips with the fact that being a mother would be the most amazing feeling in the world she turned herself over and turned her hazel eyes to Ray.

"I will have your baby." Kristy said taking notice of the smirk planted on Ray's face once she finished her sentence. "There are conditions." Kristy spoke in a firm tone, she would get what she wanted. "You will never take my baby from me. We will always live in the same town no matter what." Kristy said pointing her finger at Ray. "Another thing you will be an active part of this child's life no matter what, I don't care who you marry down the road this will be your baby as well as mine."

"I can agree to that. Now I have to ask you something. How many kids are you willing to have? My clan would prefer a boy heir but if I only produce girls they will be fine with that. Large families are seen as a sign of a strong father. I don't plan on marrying anytime soon and you could never keep me away from my kid. Now about living in the same town, since I have no plans to get married I would like us to live together to keep the family dynamic as normal as possible for as long as we can, any objection?" Ray asked arching his eye brow at Kristy while getting out of his chair to sit beside her on the bed.

"Three or more and I can live with that however during anytime that we are conceiving our baby or when I am pregnant you can be with no other woman. You will be there for the whole process like I have to be there for the whole process." Kristy insisted in a firm almost demanding tone. Ray nodded his head in agreement. "So when do you want to get started?" Kristy said confidently doing her best to try and hide her knots that took up space in her stomach at this moment.

"Well my clan protocol states that I have to bring you to China so the Elders may approve. Considering you have hazel eyes, red hair and a body built to have children they will approve in an instant. When are you free to fly to China?" Ray asked lying back on the bed getting comfortable next to Kristy.

"Well considering the situation anytime really. I have to know though, I understand the body build but why do they care about my hair and eye color?" Kristy asked looking Ray.

"Hazel eyes is the mark of our leaders the clan does its best to keep they eye color and since my hair is black I will have the dominate trait. It is all about the way a leader looks and giving off a strong leader like quality if you will. If our kids do however, have your hair you have to admit between you and me they will be good looking kids."

Kristy let out a laugh. He was right they were both a little better looking than most.

On the other side of town at a bar bursting with people and music so loud it had long since driven out the inhabitants of the next door buildings Rayne occupied a lonely set at the very end of a tattered oak bar. Johnny was standing next to her with drink in hand and a sober look on his face. Rayne didn't look quite as good, shot glasses littered the corner bar area where she sat. A tower of glasses had begun to form after her fifth Rum and Coke. The Vodka shot count had stopped at fifteen but Johnny was sure between the third and fourth rum and coke Rayne had consumed more.

"Look," Johnny began. "I don't mean to sound like your mom but we should get back. It's three in the morning and you have had more liquor than a best man at a wedding."

"You're welcome to leave anytime," Rayne said in slurred speech. "I however am staying. I never asked you to follow me."

"I followed you because after what just happened you don't need to be alone." Johnny said in an aggravated voice.

"After what just happened?! What just happened?! Just say it you jack ass! Sky is dead! She was killed. Flattened! Don't sugar coat it! I'm not four I can take it! My friend is dead she's not coming back. I GET IT!" Rayne said standing up and stumbling in the process. Her eyes were glazed over, her speech was almost incoherent but Johnny had understood.

"Look I need to get you out of here. Just let me take you back to the hotel you can shack up in your room and take full advantage of the in room bar." Johnny said trying to reason with her.

"No you go. I'm staying here." Rayne said turning back to her seat. Walking the short way back proved to be a challenge and when she attempted to sit Rayne missed the stool and hit the floor. She could take it no more Rayne had held back her four-year-old reaction and now with the help of the liquor she gave in. At that moment on the floor of a crowed bar where no one was paying attention Rayne let out the tears that had been threatening to fall ever since the dust from the bomb had settled. Rayne looked up at Johnny with her tear stained face, this small action in and of its self told Johnny she was ready to leave.

Johnny said no words for there were no words to say. He helped her off of the floor out the door and back to the hotel. Upon arriving and getting back to Rayne's empty room she became sick. All the liquor had not set well on her empty stomach. Rayne was a mess. Her eyes stained with tears and her face pale form beginning sick, Rayne was a wreck. Johnny's mind wondered if Rayne, the self proclaimed I don't need anyone was this bent out of shape over Sky's death how close had all these girls been?

Rayne stumbled out of the bathroom only to run back seconds later. After two and a half hours Rayne made her way to the bed. Ever so gently she lay herself down in the hope of getting some kind of sleep. Johnny walked over to the in room bar a grabbed a glass. Turning on the tap Johnny let the glass fill half full. Turning off the water Johnny walked the glass over to Rayne on the bed. Johnny sat next to the trashed female and lightly touched her arm.

"Here, drink this in small sips you don't want to wake up with any worse of a hangover." Johnny said as he held the glass out to her. Rayne sat up extremely slowly and propped herself against the head board of the bed. "I don't have any aspirin but when the down stairs convenience store opens in the morning I will go get you some."

"Thank you." Rayne said as she reached her hand out to grab the glass of water. Rayne took her small sips and managed to keep the water down. After an hour all the water was gone and Rayne lying herself down fell asleep almost instantly.

In the room next door Kevin placed Linky on a bed in his hotel room. She had passed out long ago and poor Kevin had the task of getting her back to the hotel. Kevin had seen his fair share of depressed people who thought drugs could make it better but this girl took the cake. Although Kevin had no idea the amount of or product Linky was on he knew she had enough that by the time she had passed out she was going to die. Kevin made a phone call and James the man of all trades came and helped him out. James said Linky would be fine she just needed sleep and James advised that she stop whatever she was on. Kevin hung his head and took up the other bed that he would later be kicked out of by its owner. This was not how this night should have gone. Even with that said Kevin had no idea why any person would be so depressed over a death that could have happened to any of them.

Her eyes were shut and looking into her face said only that happy things were to come. Her long brown eyelashes created a feather like shadow across her smooth white cheek. Kairi slept in peace that night, not a care in the world did this child have. She was away, away in a world that had only sweet moments and joyous occasions. Kai stood up from his sitting position next to Kairi, slowly he walked to the door and with one more remorseful look at the small child who had lost her mother he left Kairi's bedroom. Entering the living room area of the hotel suite Kia stood in silence the moon light from the large windows made pools of gray across the floor. Looking out over the room he was staying in Kai saw the folder of information still sitting on the table. How could one object cause such grief? It didn't matter that weeks had passed, every time Kai saw that file he want to burn it, but something kept him from getting rid of it. Yes he had received the phone calls from Sky's mother asking for the file and more importantly Kairi, but he paid no mind to them and said when he was ready she would get what she wanted.

Kai took in a deep breath and let his line of sight shift to the floor. What was he going to do? There was something about that little girl that told him not to let her go but the stupid pile of papers was a mark of the death to everyone who ever would gaze upon it. Kai knew he couldn't live in the hotel forever. Ray and Kristy were leaving tomorrow for China to meet with the Elders. Johnny and Rayne had returned to the center only to move out a week later in to a condo on the beach. The rest of the guys were going on as well and while it seemed everyone was leaving with a girl Kai was leaving… to be honest he wasn't sure himself. Sure there had been something about Sky but for the most part she was annoying, immature and dizzy. Honestly at times he couldn't stand to be around her, however the way she kissed him and laughed with him made him feel completely differently toward her. At that moment the window on Kai's left that sat next to the bed flew open lightly. Keeping his gaze to the ground Kai walked over to shut the window. This happened frequently, every morning Kai would find Kairi's bedroom window open. The locks must not be working real well he would call in to the front desk in the morning. As Kai walked ever closer to the window he noticed that the moon light once spilling across the floor was no longer there and that a shadow had spieled over into its place. Wait shadow that couldn't be the moonlight was in front of him there for his shadow would be behind him. Taking his gaze from the floor up into where the moon should be flooding its light into the room Kai saw what he never believed in… An angel.

Standing in front of Kai was her. There standing in front of him was Sky. Sky's once pale and pink facial features were now even more pale with a shimmer of gray giving a morbid yet holy glow to her whole body. She was dressed much like the first time he had ever seen her at the center. Only now she didn't wear blue she was in an almost translucent white fabric. Kai stood motionless as she made her way toward him. As she came closer to him he could see scars spread all over her form. Long wound markings all over her stomach along with several equally prevalent scars on her arms and face gave her a slightly more human look.

"You… you're…" Kai attempted to spit out the words that in this moment made no coherent thoughts in his mind. She was dead and yet she was right here. In front of him walking toward him looking as if she had just picked herself out of the rubble of the building and bathed her blood off in the moon light bath. She stopped right in front of him and looked up into his ruby eyes.

Kai was at a loss for words. She looked battle torn yet in some way it was flawless. Her glow that was given off was like nothing he had ever seen. After a few moments of silence Kai reached his hand forward, with quivering fingers he touched her face. She was there. His hand rested on her cheek. It was solid. This was not a dream she was really there with him. Sky opened her mouth to speak but words never made it. Kai reached his other hand out and grabbed her around her exposed waist and with every feeling he had built up from the day she died till now he locked his lips to hers. It wasn't logical, hell Kai wasn't even sure if she was real, all he knew was that in that moment she was there with him and in his arms even if this was only a dream.

Sky pulled herself away from him in an ever so gentle fashion. When Kai looked down to the face of the ghost of the woman he once knew he noticed that even with the rest of her body having lost its human pink tint her blue eyes looked as crystal and blue as ever. Staring in to her eyes made Kai second guess that he had seen her die, Sky's blue eyes looked so alive in this moment Kai wanted nothing more than to believe she was still a part of the physical world.

"Kai, I came back for a reason. I must ask you for a favor." Sky's words were spoken in a tone of authority. Kai could see in her eyes that time seemed to be against her. "Kai I want you to keep Kairi. Keep that file and hide here on the island. Kairi needs a stable home, with my mother she could never have that, she would be in a lifetime of hiding. Please as my last request keep my daughter safe, and never let the monarchy touch her." Sky paused for a moment still looking up into Kai's eyes. Kai could feel Sky shaking in his arms. She was worried he would turn down her request. After a long moment of silence Sky spoke again with her voice now having lost all of its authority. "Please Kai. If my mother gets Kairi back she will be forced by the government to give her to a foster home or to the father in the file. I couldn't stand to see this happen to her. Please Kai save my daughter's life, keep her safe and let her grow up like a normal child."

Kai only nodded his head. Seeing the tears in Sky's crystal eyes would have been enough of anyone to agree, besides Kai was not about to refuse the last request of a dead individual. Sky's eyes while still tear stained looked at Kai with gratitude she began to cry for Kai knew even if she was asking him to take care of Kairi she was still letting go of her only daughter. Kai in that moment knew that he by taking Kairi and giving her a normal life had given Sky the ability to rest in peace. Pulling her close to him, Kai let Sky cry for a moment. It seemed even those who have passed needed to let go of human emotions. Kai could not hold back his question any longer he needed to know.

"How long do you have here?" Kai asked with his cheek rested on top of Sky's head as he continued to hold her close to him. Everything that had happened after Sky's death had made him think, even if she wasn't the brightest crayon in the box and at times a little desperate she fit him. She could laugh at herself, she saw the brighter side which Kai almost never saw, she was willing to fight for what she loved, and they both loved Kairi without a shadow of a doubt.

"Not long…" Sky as she pulled herself away from Kai to look at his face. Sky broke Kai's embrace around her and began to head to the window she had entered in from only minutes ago.

Quickly reaching his arm out and grasping his hand around Sky's wrist Kai stopped her from leaving. "Must you leave now?" Kai didn't know why he was asking her to stay, what were they going to do sit drink tea and talk about how she felt when the building crushed her under hundreds of pounds of rubble? Not the best conversation in the world.

"Why would I stay? I have asked what I came to ask and you agreed, for that I am forever grateful." Sky said as looked at Kai's face as if trying to determine his motives for asking her to stay.

"What is it like to die?" Kai wasn't sure why he asked this but a part of himself since he was little wanted to know what it would feel like to die. Sky lowered her eyes to the floor a gesture that lead Kai to assume she was ashamed of something. Sky removed Kai's hand from around her wrist and walked over the bed in the hotel room. Sitting on the side of the bed Sky looked up at Kai with a somber look on her face.

"Honestly, I don't know. I haven't died yet." Sky spoke in soft words. "But I have heard many stories. Most people say that once you die you spend the rest of time experiencing every good feeling magnified by a million times. Any love you felt at one time fills you with a warmth, any good deed which you were praised for is amplified in such a way that you can feel the happiness you brought to those you helped. To feel this way is what happens when you pass on." Sky said as her eyes drifted to looking out the window. Kai walked toward her and sat next to her.

"So right now you have unfinished business. Is that why you are not dead?" Kia asked.

"Yes I guess you could say that. I guess I just have things to finish here in the world." Sky said as she brought her eyes to his.

"Are you looking forward to passing on? To feeling all those things you spoke about?" Kai asked as he tried to fathom what any good deed would feel like amplified by a thousand. Looking next to him he saw that Sky was just sitting there looking toward the floor and in a way looking as if something was lacking. "You seem uneasy about it? Do you enjoy being here in this way? Dead but not moving on? Do you want to stay here, is that why you haven't completed your business?"

"No it really isn't like that. It's more that I will never be able to move on, it isn't that I have unfinished business in the form of communication it's that I had set a plan of what to do before a I die and on my list some things have not been crossed off." Sky said as she lifted her gaze from the floor to the wall and then turning her head toward him for a moment.

"So you are keeping yourself in this world because you haven't finished some list you created for yourself? That seems like a bad reason to not move on to the afterlife."

"I guess your right but it isn't my choice anymore. It's out there the forces that are out there will not let me rest till I accomplish what I feel I need to, I guess. I am not really sure if that is the case but it looks like the most likely idea."

"So what is on your list? I mean you are dead there are some things that really you couldn't do."

"Well yes but as you can very well feel…" Sky said as she lifted up her hand as well as Kai's hand and placed them against each other for a moment. "…I am very much here physically. Now I cannot go around skipping and walking in daylight but I can be here. I go see Kairi and speak to her while she sleeps. As for my list I have to say that it isn't anything that I really can do. I have done most things and what I have not done is simple unmeaningful things that really should not affect my passing on."

"Well could it be you haven't completed something you thought you had?"

"It could be but I took care of that this evening. You see I wanted Kairi to have a normal life. One I never was able to have. I wanted her to have friends from a young age and grow up with problems. I always prayed for my daughter that she would turn out better than myself and by leaving her in your care I am resolved that she will grow up better than I did."

"Why do you say that? You are as far as I could tell a good person with no real character draw backs minus, say a few minor annoyances."

"Yes well I don't want Kairi to act like myself, I am young, naïve, and not all there to say the least. I don't want her to be like me. I want her to be very smart, I want her to find her own purpose not have it thrust upon her and I want more than anything for her to be able to play outside without anyone telling her she is lower than anyone else."

"Where is this going on? You make it sound like, well I'm not sure but has all this really happened?"

"To me yes. I was not a male child I was the stain on the kingdom. My father died and my mother took over. Since I was the only heir after time I was accepted but still some saw me as unfit, unworthy, and a few other thing I don't want to talk about. Kairi faces the same fate if she goes back to my country. I do not want that for my daughter. I want her to feel everything I missed out on, the joy of lifelong friends, the understanding of a parent who is there to help, the pain of heart break, and the pure joy of love from another person."

"You had friends didn't you? Your mom seems like she cared enough, you had to have been in love at least once, right?" Kai asked turning to her with a puzzled look.

"Yes I made friends once I was allowed to leave my country, when I entered the center I made friends for the first time I want Kairi to have that her whole life not just in her teens like myself. My mother had to run a country I could never ask her anything, she tried really hard but it didn't work I was second next to the country. She never meant for it to be that way it just happened. I knew a few boys over my life but really you're the only one who I ever physically and well emotionally got close to. Yes I know it is very funny and slightly sad but I made the choice. I was the sober one and I never wanted to get close to someone, I knew my country would just split anything I had apart. Then you came to the center, you weren't supposed to get wrapped up in all this I thought getting to know someone who had no interest in me would be fine. I never thought that after it all I would enjoy your moody company as much as I did. In a way you were just what I needed because looking back I can say I learned more from you than I ever did from anyone else." Sky finished as she looked at the wall in front of her. Kai sat next to her not really sure what to say. Next to him was a girl he thought was odd and very much naïve for her age. Now, however he was sitting next to someone he missed. She was so flawed but she knew it. She under stood that she didn't know everything and that at times she acted like she was five. She was well aware of it. This in an odd way made her not only more human but someone he would have liked to have been with.

Kai turned to face Sky, her ethereal glow haunted him. Kai would never forget this night. He could tell she wanted to leave. Kai stood up and helped Sky to her feet they spent an extended passing moment to look at one another.

"Will you stay just a little longer?" Kai asked as he kept his red gaze on her blue eyes.

" Why?"

"Because," Kai said pulling her into his chest. " I want you to stay, I want to be with you now because I will never have this chance again." Kai didn't let her speak he pulled the angel close to him and kissed her. He would never be able to do this again because he knew he would never feel like this with another person. She was the only one, she was his one. No one else made him laugh. No one made him smile, no one would ever make laugh or smile the way she had. Well expect for her daughter, his daughter now. For her he would raise Kairi.

The next morning came without fail. Kai awoke around four a.m. the sun had not yet decided to shine its light on the world. Kai didn't remember falling asleep, but he did know that Sky was now gone. He did not know when she had left. He knew however that she wasn't here now. She had left something. On the bed side table Kai had found a deed to some land and a home. Kai guessed Sky had left that for Kairi and himself. They would move out today, start the family life. He had given his word and he planned on keeping it. One thing did still tug at Kai's nerve. He still had the file. The damned file the cost Sky her life. A stack of papers that he didn't even know the importance of, Kai walked over to the living room coffee table. For some time he looked at the file.

Kairi's name was clearly visible on the reference tab, whatever this was it involved his daughter. Kai picked up the folder, he had to know what Sky had been willing to kill for. He opened the file. It was a birth certificate. Nothing special, he continued to look thru the folder only to find things like test scores DNA chain structure, and other random papers involving Kairi. Nothing seemed to have any importance, why would Sky die to save this? Kai tried to remember anything Sky had said that would help him. She wasn't the smartest but she wouldn't risk her life for useless information. What could it be?

"Kairi would have to spend her life hiding I don't want that." That phrase shot thru Kai like a dart. Sky had been telling him all along why this file was important. Sky hadn't given birth to Kairi they had found her. Kairi was the only legal heir to the crown, but she was Sky out of wed lock child the people wouldn't accept her as their queen. Sky was hiding her daughter to keep her safe. This file was proof of Kairi being Sky daughter. Proof that in the wrong hand would have cost Sky her kingdom and her daughter, this file told them how Kairi was made and who she came from. This revelation caused Kai to think of something. With this file he could one day find out who the other half of Kairi's DNA. Sky had said the experiments had only been done with people of high power and skill. Kairi's dad could be a prince of another country, a strong political figure, or even someone he had met in his many battles.

Kai knew Kairi would ask questions one day, but was he ready to know? If this guy found out about Kairi would he try to take her from him? Knowing that her mother had been a princess would he try to take Sky's country? No Kai vowed that once he read the name on this file he would have new ones made up. He would be the name on all of her files. He loved her and she was now his daughter. Kai took a deep breath and looked down at the name of the father DNA. The file fell from his lap and the papers flew off in different directions on the floor. Kai place his head in his hands, he did not know if this was a bad or not. Kai couldn't stop it one single tear slide down his strong serious face. He glanced down to make sure he had read the name on the paper correctly…

…

..

.

Breath

.

..

…

_Kai Hiwatari….._

AN: Good? Awful? Let me know! Review!

Reviews make me Squee!


End file.
